Love And Hurt
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: Mike and Amanda are living an everyday life with just I few problems along the way, One of them is Flint, Can you guess the other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Monday and Amanda, Mike, and Owen were standing by Amanda's locker so they could all walk to home together." So Mike when are you going to ask Amanda out?, I mean I told you and her both know you both love each other". Owen whispered to Mike in his ear as Mike rolled his eyes.

"Look Owen, I know that but I've been trying to ask her out for months and every time something happens to ruin it or I get nervous, and anyway she's still stuck between me and Flint". Mike said his anger rising with every word. "Well then why-". Owen started but stopped mid-sentence, Mike looked

to where Owen was staring, Paloma, Mike turned to Owen but Owen was already trailing behind her so he was stuck with Amanda, not that he was complaining. "Mike uh…where'd Owen go?". Amanda asked him her face red blushing, it was true just a few days ago Owen had let it slip that Mike loved her to Amanda and found she loved him too.

They had talked about it and they decided to just stay friends because Amanda said she had feelings for Flint and she knew he had feelings for her and she didn't want to hurt him. "Well…-". Mike started but stopped in mid-sentence, looking behind Amanda his face turning red with anger and he crossed his arms and slammed his back into the lockers leaning against it, looking like a four year old child which Amanda thought was cute.

Amanda noticed his actions and turned to look behind her to see none other than Flint Forester walking up behind them. Amanda knew how easy Mike could get jealous and be overprotective since a few days ago when he nearly got suspended because of a boy just asking Amanda for a pencil and getting to close. "Mike please don't do anything stupid". She pleaded with him; Mike just glared at Flint the whole time.

"Hey, Hey, Amanda McKay". Flint greeted smiling down at Amanda and slinging an arm around her shoulders, then he looked at Mike as Mike leaned off the lockers." Oh I didn't see you there, Mick right?". Flint said sarcastically smiling at Mike. Mike started to comment but Amanda cut him off with a stern look.

"Flint stop, you know his name, why can't you two just get along?". Asked Amanda frustrated looking at the both of them. "Well you know why I can't get along with **him**". Mike said pushing Flints arm off Amanda's shoulders. Flint crossed his arms and glared at Mike.

"Well you know why I can't get along with him, I don't like, and he's always hanging around you and acting like he's your boyfriend when obviously you like me". Flint said and shoved Mike as Mike fumed, Mike growled and was about shove him back when Amanda stepped in between them and as long as she was there Mike wouldn't lay a finger on Flint, scared of harming Amanda.

"Guys stop! It doesn't matter who I like more, what matters is both of you are my friends and are supposed to get along". Amanda said to them both sighing deeply before leaning against the lockers and glaring at them both. Mike shook his head in disbelief that she still couldn't choose.

"I'm sorry Amanda I-I have to go". Mike said picking up his back pack and hurrying out of the school doors purposely bumping Flints shoulder on the way.

"WAIT MIKE!". Amanda yelled but it was no use he was already gone, she sighed shutting her locker and walking past Flint out of the school doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Tuesday and Mike was at lunch sitting by himself at the table because Owen was making up work in Math and he hadn't saw Amanda all day and he was starting to get worried. Mike started to get up when someone sat across from him at the table; he looked up to see none other than Amanda.

"Amanda? Look I'm sorry about yesterday it's just I was stressed about you may be picking Flint over me and…". Mike started but trailed off looking into Amanda's loving eyes. He snapped into consciousness when Amanda clapped her hands in front of his face and her hands." You're beautiful you know that right? Don't ever let anybody tell you different". Mike said to her and she blushed and giggled.

"Mike stop, we talked about this, we can't do this". Amanda said moving her hands from his as Mike's face turned disappointed and Amanda couldn't help but feel disappointed too. "Look Mike you know I love you too but Flint-". Amanda started but Mike cut her off.

"Yea, Yea, I know, you don't want to hurt your precious Flints feelings, but what about my feelings?". Mike asked as Amanda sighed not at all mad at him because she knew he was right. "Mike…you're right I'm not thinking about your feelings but I want you to know that I really do love you, you're the only reason why I'm not dating him". Amanda said truthfully and Mike smiled as they both stood up and started walking towards the school.

Then suddenly Mike leaned over to Amanda. "I love you too". Mike whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine then he leaned in closer and pecked her cheek making her cheeks redden. Mike chuckled when Amanda just paused in mid-step blushing." I'm glad I'm the only one who can make you feel this way Amanda". Mike said in her ear once more before she snapped out of her daze and blushed.

Amanda lightly hit his shoulder." Shut up". She said playfully giggling while Mike chuckled beside her as they entered the school building." So…Amanda I was thinking about skipping do you want to…?". Mike trailed off as Amanda quickly nodded." Yea sure…It couldn't hurt". Amanda said as Mike smiled.

_Yes! I have my girl with me, she loves me back, and were skipping school to hang out together!, what could go wrong._ Mike thought to himself and wrapped an arm around Amanda. _Spoke to soon. _Mike thought to himself when he saw Flint start to walk towards them.

"Hey Fukunaga get your hands off MY GIRL". Flint said walking up to him and pushing him to the lockers next to him. "FLINT!". Amanda yelled at him but he just ignored her and literally pushed her out of the way making her fall, he was about to apologize but Mike snapped when he saw that scene. "**DON'T TOUCH HER!**". Mike yelled and slammed Flint into one of the lockers pinning him to it roughly, by now a crowd was forming and people were whispering." What'cha gonna do Fukunaga?". Flint said sarcastically and Mike glared. "Well? If you keep me waiting here long enough Amanda might get jealous". Flint smirked." I mean come on Amanda's so sexy with her sexy body, her legs, her as-". Flint started but Mike cut him off.

"SHUT UP". Mike yelled through his teeth, his grip tightening on him. "Or what? You're too scared to do anything, you weak anyway". Flint said smiling as the crowd ooh'd.

"Oh really?".Mike said then he brought his fist back and swung forward with all his strength, Flint closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but opened eyes when it didn't come but he heard a loud clank beside his head. Mike had punched the locker beside him." Big deal you can punch a locker". Flint said and Mike smirked and lifted his fist off the locker.

Everyone gasped he had left a huge dent in the lockers. "Don't you ever talk about Amanda that way again". Mike said and let go of a shocked gaping Flint. "Oh and next time I won't miss". Mike said as he turned around and the crowed started to move but he didn't see Amanda anywhere. "She ran through the exit, you better hurry if you want to catch her". Someone said behind Mike, Quentin, Mike gave a small smile and ran through the schools exit. He knew exactly where she was. _The Park._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike entered the Park and ran straight to the swings. He remembered Amanda saying her and her mom used to come here all the time and swing on the swing sets. Mike saw a blonde sitting on the swings and he knew it was Amanda so he sat on the other swing. "Amanda…". Mike said quietly rubbing her back as Amanda looked up with tears in her eyes, Mike gasped shocked.

"A-Amanda I didn't mean to make you cry I don't even know what-". Mike started but Amanda shook her head."N-No Its not you or Flint, I-It's not important anyway". Amanda said and turned away from him. Mike lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers.

"Amanda baby if anybody's hurting you, you know you can tell me right?". Mike said to her as she looked up in to his eyes and hesitated before nodding. "Well can you tell me whose hurting you, if you do I can help you?". Mike said soothingly.

"You don't get it Mike I **Can't** tell you". Amanda said crying more as Mike pulled her into a hug whispering soothing words into her ear. After what felt like hours Amanda stopped crying and Mike let her out of the hug. "Amanda I love you and you know you have to tell someone about this sooner or later if not me but I'm not going to force you but just know I will always protect you and keep you safe". Mike said smiling lightly at her smiling lightly.

Amanda and Mike sat in silence for a while when they heard a car shut loudly both of them knowing they were the only ones at the park turned towards the person and Amanda's eyes widened and Mike noticed. "Do you know him? Is he the person that's hurting you?". Mike asked as Amanda took his arm and slowly started to walk backwards and the guy started advancing toward him.

"Y-Yea he's m-my dad". Amanda said still backing up and Mike was very confused as to why she sounded scared, looked scared, and was still backing up. Mike was about open his mouth but was beat to it by Amanda's dad. "**AMANDA MCKAY YOU HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO**". Her dad yelled at her and Amanda flinched as Mike had the urge to step in between them but he knew her dad wouldn't hurt her." Dad I can explain-". Amanda started to say but got cut off by her father. **"WHY IS THE SCHOOL CALLING ME AND TELLING ME YOU RAN OFF WITH SOME BOY?**". He yelled again and this time Mike stepped in between them.

"Mr. McKay, I'm Mike Fukunaga, I don't know if you've heard of me or not but I just want to say that it wasn't Amanda's fault it was all mine I pressured her into it". Mike said lying pleading Amanda with his eyes to stay quiet. Her father huffed and looked at Amanda with a stern look.

"Amanda you will go back to school and me and you will talk about this later". Her father said with a hint of warning in his voice, trying to stay calm and for some odd reason Mike felt like they weren't going to do much talking but he ignored it, he knew her dad wouldn't lay a finger on her.

Amanda nodded her head quickly on the verge of tears and grabbed Mike's hand doing everything but skipping out of the park. "Amanda…I'm sorry for getting you yelled at and possibly grounded until your thirty". Mike said hanging his head low and Amanda looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's ok Mike it's not your fault, it's just my dad can be a little aggressive…".Amanda trailed off and stopped before she said too much, Mike looked at her curiously and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Aggressive huh…don't take this to offense but…he never hit you…". Mike said trying to look into her eyes but she wouldn't make eye contact, after a few minutes she hesitated before answering, which didn't go unnoticed by Mike.

"No Mike…No h-he would never". Amanda said stuttering a little, Mike lifted an eyebrow slightly."Ok…hey you have something on your arm". Mike said as Amanda looked down to see her sleeves had rolled up on her arms, she quickly pulled them down. "Oh that's N-nothing just a little S-scratch". Amanda said nervously, Mike was really suspicious now.

"Yea…ok". Mike said thinking, he knew something wasn't right and kept thinking to himself. _Why did Amanda keep backing up in the park from her own dad? Why did she sound so scared talking to him and about him? Why did she look scared? And what did she mean by aggressive? Also why'd she hesitate answering my question and not make eye contact? What's up with the ' little scratch' on her arm?_". Mike kept trying to put the pieces together then it all came to realization.

"_OH MY GOD_".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now it was the end of the day and Mike was at Amanda's locker they both surprisingly went through the day without any Flint or trouble. Except Mike couldn't get the thought of Amanda's dad abusing her and even though he knew Amanda told him he didn't, he just had a feeling and when he pieced it together it made since.

"Ok Mike I'm done lets go". Amanda said smiling at him and Mike could sense a hint of scare in her voice of going home."Uh...Amanda I think we need to talk". Mike said and Amanda looked at him nervously, she knew Mike had what happened that afternoon in the park on his mind. "W-what about?". Amanda asked nervously not making eye contact with him.

"You know what Mike I just remembered I have to be home early, got to go bye". Amanda said quickly trying to walk pass Mike but before she got pass Mike had pinned her to the lockers, her back against it and his arms on either side of her.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Amanda". Mike said in a firm voice lifting an eyebrow in conclusion to his statement, Amanda tried pushing against his chest but it was no use, by now she had tears in her eyes. "Mike please…just leave it alone". Amanda whined pleadingly, it looked so adorable Mike was almost tempted to let her go.

"Amanda listen that's all I'm asking for is the truth, Is your dad abusing you?". Mike asked as Amanda looked at him, she shook her head and looked down; Mike pulled her into a hug tracing small circles on her back. Amanda pulled out of the hug and wiped her tears as Mike looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Amanda baby I need you to tell me the whole story Why? Where? How? When?...". Mike started but Amanda just grabbed his hand and started to walk out of the schools exit, she brought him to the back of the school and they sat on one of the benches. "Ok…Mike I haven't told anybody in my whole entire life so…". Amanda trailed off looking at Mike hinting the fact.

"It's ok Amanda take your time". Mike said encouragingly nodding his head for her to continue. "Well…When my M-mom died when I was F-four, Me, My D-dad, and her always hung out together and used to H-have a lot of fun". Amanda stuttered out and took a deep breath. "Well when she died my D-dad became very depressed A-and he started coming home L-late at night D-drunk". Amanda cleared her throat. "That's when he started to hit me and he's b-been doing it ever since". Amanda said and Mike looked ready to kill.

"Amanda W-why you hide this from us, from me, I mean I could help you, GOD I am such an idiot why haven't I noticed before I've been so caught up everything but this". Mike scolded himself and Amanda just stared at the ground then looked up." M-mike it's not your fault, just let it ago, I'll be fine I-I have to go home, later Mike". Amanda said walking away.

Due to the fact that Mike was still processing what she had told him it took him a few minutes to come back to reality and realize what Amanda did. Mike quickly ran after her but she was nowhere to be seen so he just followed the path to her house.

When Mike finally reached Amanda's street he saw Amanda put the key in the door. "Oh no Amanda, what are you doing?". Mike whispered to himself, he sprinted her house and reached her just in time before she went in the door he practically tackled her off of her front porch but he switched their bod positions so he would hit the ground and Amanda wouldn't be harmed.

Amanda let out a little scream as they toppled over and fell, Amanda on top of Mike. "Mike what the fudge". Amanda yelled at him and Mike had the urge to laugh at her choice of words. "Amanda do you really think I would let you go back in that house?". Mike asked her in disbelief and Amanda just sighed at his words.

"Well…". Amanda started but trailed off when she noticed the position they were in, her face reddened and so did Mike's as she got off of him and they both stood up, Amanda took a breath. "Mike I really appreciate you trying to help me but…I don't even think you could help me this time, this will probably go on forever". Amanda said giving up and sighing; Mike looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes.

"Amanda…don't say that because if you let me I want to protect you until the day **we** die together, I promise I will not your dad lay a finger on you". Mike said so serious and with so much anger Amanda could have sworn she saw fire in his eyes not that hadn't seen it before but this time it seemed bigger. Mike suddenly was startled and looked behind him and on the sides._ I could of sworn I just heard something, eh_. Mike thought.

"Maybe I could tell my dad and…". Mike started but Amanda cut him off quickly. "No, No Mike you can't tell him because then he will arrest him; I couldn't hurt my dad like that". Amanda pleaded with him and Mike's eyes widened. "Why? He hurt you didn't he?". Mike asked her but then looked at her and sighed, and then he thought of something.

"Amanda…actually why don't me and you get away for a few days a week at least". Mike said/asked her, Amanda looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT, Mike your forgetting something, How? When? Where? W-". Amanda started to babble on and Mike cut her off, rolling his eyes. "Amanda you're thinking too much of this, we can think of everything along the way and anyway I know this great hotel up the road that doesn't cost too much money and its awesome there". Mike said trying to convince her to go with him with a dreamy look on his face thinking to himself that his dreams of he and Amanda going on vacation together was coming true.

Amanda on the other hand seemed to have an unsure look on her face and was deep in thought. "But what about your dad?". Amanda asked him and Mike just chuckled. "I've spent more than 3 months without my dad before, I'm sure a week won't matter, please?". Mike asked her and Amanda went into deep thought again. She finally sighed and looked at Mike who gave her hopeful eyes.

"Fine…but only if you promise me that you'll never leave me behind". Amanda said to him barley above a whisper and a slight blush on her cheeks. Mike chuckled at her insecurities, and then he smiled and leaned in. "Never". Mike whispered in her ear then before he knew it his lips were connected to hers. It lasted about 10 seconds and it would have lasted longer if Mike didn't take the hint that she didn't like him when she didn't kiss back. Mike leaned back and shoved his hands in his pockets looking down. "Sorry". Mike whispered to her, it was quiet and awkward. Amanda was going to open her mouth to talk but Mike quickly changed the subject.

"So…shall we?". Mike asked her taking a step back so she could walk in front of him. "Shall we what?". Amanda asked clearly clueless to what Mike was emphasizing. "I mean shall we go pack, oh and I strongly advise that go to my house first". Mike said grinning a little and Amanda couldn't help but smile too. "Yea okay…". Amanda said as they both started walking towards Mike's. _I never could resist his grin…ugh! I'm so in love and I like it, but I'm just hurting him more and more_. Amanda thought sighing to herself. "Amanda do you have that feeling that someone's watching us?". Mike asked looking around more. "As a matter of fact I've been thinking that all day". Amanda said as they both looked around again.

"Must be the wind".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amanda and Mike were now walking towards Amanda's house after that got past Mike's dad telling him he was spending a week at Owen's. Mike was carrying three bags not struggling at all but Amanda didn't have anything to carry and felt guilty. "Are you sure you don't want help?". Amanda asked looking at the bags in his hands as Mike chuckled.

"Amanda I'm fine their not even heavy". Mike said and Amanda looked down and blushed and Mike had the urge to pull her close to him but it was still awkward between them and Mike hated it. Amanda finally looked up at him, just staring at him, and then her eyes trailed to his muscles that were practically bulging out of his shirt.

Mike noticed and blushed but didn't say anything. _Maybe she does like me_. Mike thought and smiled to himself. Meanwhile Amanda's eyes traveled to a his back and she saw a bag that she didn't see before it was black and guitar shaped and strapped to Mike's back, she gasped. "Mike OMG is that a guitar?". Amanda screamed startling Mike and then make him chuckle at her girlish accent.

"Well as a matter of fact it is, do you play?". Mike asked her smiling down at her. "Well no but…could you teach me please? I've always wanted to play, please?". Amanda begged him almost jumping up and down from excitement. Mikes eyes widened. "**YEA**, of course, it would be my pleasure". Mike said with a little too much enthusiasm, so he tried to cool it down. "I mean, cool…". Mike said trying to be cool which made Amanda giggle at his geeky side.

They finally made it to Amanda's house and Amanda was just about to turn the door knob when Mike stopped her. "Are you sure he's not in there". Mike asked her looking at her cautiously and Amanda gave him a 'duh' look. "Yes Mike he shouldn't be here, he's probably at work". Amanda concluded and tried turning the knob again but Mike stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I know you're frustrated but I'm just doing this for your safety". Mike said and he turned around and turned the door knob and opened the door. Mike stepped halfway in then turned back to Amanda. "Amanda I'm going to check around the house just to make sure he didn't come early or something, I can't risk it". Mike said then he turned back and was about to walk when there was a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and saw Amanda with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh…Mike you're just going to leave me out here alone, looking all innocent". Amanda said and by the look on Mike's face she knew she had him this time and she smirked. "Ok…Amanda, but you have to stick by me okay?". Mike said to her like she was a three year old and Amanda gave him a sarcastic smile. "I'm not your three year old child Mike". She said laughing knowing he said it like that on purpose as he chuckled.

They finally finished searching Amanda's huge house and Amanda and Mike went to Amanda's room so she could pack, Mike being a look out the whole time. Then Amanda started seeing Mike wiggling around. "Uh…Mike are you okay?". She asked him with one eyebrow raised. _Huh cute_. Mike thought.

"I'm fine…I just have to use the bathroom". Mike said and Amanda looked at him then smile it his overprotectiveness. "Mike the bathroom is the second door to your right, go I'll be fine". She said giggling at him as Mike stopped wiggling and walked over to her. "Ok but scream if you hear someone and lock the door". Mike said to her seriously well as serious as he can get. "But how am I supposed to know its you at the door". Amanda asked him which made a good point.

"Good point, uh…I'll knock twice and tap three times". Mike said then practically ran out of the room for the bathroom. Amanda laughed at his childishness. "That boys going to be the death of me". Amanda said then sighed and continued packing. "Or the life". She muttered smiling and locking her door

Amanda continued packing but then she heard a door open and close, she just waved it off_. Its probably Just Mike…huh he sure is taking a long time to walk down a hallway. _Amanda thought to herself as a few minutes passed by she was finally done packing and Mike still hadn't come back yet, she was getting worried. Then heard lots of screaming and yelling and people fighting; now she didn't know if she should go out there or not because she definitely knew she heard her dad and she always could recognize Mike's voice.

Then she heard the scariest thing she's ever heard. She heard a pocket knife being pulled and she heard Mike scream and a bump like someone fell, Amanda covered her ears with her hands as tears streamed down her face, she heard footstep coming towards her room so she quickly made sure her door was locked, grabbed her four bags and ran to her balcony. She sat in a corner as far away from the door as possible._ I can't believe its going to end like this; I can't believe Mike's gone, I guess he did say we would die together. _Amanda thought to herself.

She heard someone banging on her door **hard** trying to get in, as more hot tears streamed down her face and she hugged her teddy bear she had since she was young. That's when her door opened and someone ran inside and on her balcony, she closed her eyes waiting for pain. The person ran over to her and started to pick her up bridal style. Amanda gaped as strong arms wrapped around her eyes, she only knew one person who felt that buff but so comfortable and warm.

"Amanda baby…you can open your eyes ". Mike whispered looking down at her and Amanda finally opened her eyes and saw Mike in all his glory, Mike smiled down at her and she smiled the biggest smile back. "Mike! Oh My Gosh, I'm so happy its you". Amanda screamed practically bursting Mike's ear drum out but he dint care he would kill for Amanda to be this happy all the time.

"Of course it's me; I told you I wouldn't let your dad lay a finger on you **ever**". Mike said to her smiling as and Amanda looked at him in amazement and couldn't help staring at his lips. "Yea but…how? I heard you guys fighting, then I knife, then a scream, and a bump". Amanda asked checking him over. "And yet you're not dead, no offence, and you only have one cut on your wrist, so explain". Amanda told/asked him as Mike put her down on her feet, her now noticing that they were off the balcony and like ten feet away from her house.

_I guess I was so busy worrying and staring at him that I didn't notice__**. **_Amanda thought to herself blushing as Mike started talking oblivious of what she was going through. "Well we were fighting and the Knife part you did hear, your dad pulled a knife out at me and I didn't know what to do so I kept dodging the knife until he got tired and passed out I'm guessing he was drunk". Mike told her as they started walking towards the hotel.

"B-but what about the scream and the bum?". Amanda asked clearly not fazed by her dad passing out, she's used to it, on the other hand Mike was blushing at Amanda's comment and Amanda rose in eyebrow now very curious. "Well…after your dad passed out I thought I saw something so I screamed and started to run but I slipped and turns out it was just your cat". Mike said blushing and looking down as Amanda giggled at his shyness.

"Why aren't you mad?". Mike asked not that he wasn't happy with that he just wanted to know. "Mike its fine, you didn't mean it and I could never stay mad at you, I mean look how cute you are…yes you are, yes you are". Amanda pinching his cheeks and Mike playfully slapped her hands away.

"Come on stop…Amanda please? I'll do anything". Mike pleaded in a childish tone of voice and Amanda giggled and pretended to be in thought for a while as they stopped walking and Amanda looked at Mike and smiled. "Okay…you have to carry my bags the whole way to the hotel which is like 10 minutes from here deal, lover boy". Amanda asked slyly** (which Mike thought was incredibly sexy)** reaching out her hand for him to shake.

Mike mocking Amanda's movements before, pretended to be in thought for a while and then smiled put his hands on his hips as Amanda gave him a sarcastic look. "OMG, Yea of course, it would be fun your bags are as light as you". Mike stated in a fake girly/Amanda tone and he started jumping up and down and clapping his hands. Amanda gaped playfully and pushed him.

"Shut up". She said playfully to him as Mike picked up Amanda's things and they started walking again. Amanda the whole time watching how Mike moved and watching his lips and sighed. "Why are you so freaking sexy?". Amanda whispered to herself and looked down when Mike turned to her. "What did you just say?". He asked but she shook her head, but not noticing Mike's blush at her words.

_That. Did. Not. Just. Happen._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mike and Amanda were in front of hotel but before they foot in Mike stopped Amanda. "Amanda…there's one more thing I have to tell you about this hotel". Mike said as they sat on a nearby bench. Amanda raised an eyebrow as Mike sighed.

"There are these twins that live here…their boy and girl twins". Mike said then gave a sigh in frustration before continuing. "The girl twin, her name is Julie, and she's sort of…well she's crazy…". Mike said trying to drop a hint to Amanda as she still looked confused so Mike finished his sentence.

"…For me". Mike said as he looked at Amanda for any emotions. Amanda on the other hand was trying to control herself._ If I say something I might lose myself but if I don't I won't know about this girl that trying to steal MY man…did I just say that?_. Amanda thought to herself as her face turned red from anger and a slight blush. "Oh". Amanda said and that was literally all she could say as she put her head down but it quickly snapped up when Mike started talking.

Amanda noticing that his face was red, he was tense, and he clenched his knuckles so tight that they were turning white. "And…her twin brother is…Flint". Mike said as Amanda looked at him shocked but he had already shifted his eyes not looking at her fully. "H-how do you K-know?". Amanda asked rubbing his back comfortably.

"Well…when I came her my first time I meant the Forester's because my Mom set up a play-date for me and Flint since he was my age and to make a long story short I've never liked him". Mike said as Amanda nodded and rubbed his back. "Come on Mike we have to get inside before its dark and anyway I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting week.

Mike took a deep breath as they both stood up. _If anybody can cheer me up while Flints around it would be Amanda_. Mike thought smiling.

*Few minutes later*

Mike and Amanda were walking to their room now and just about to step in when I fast figure jumped up into Mike's arms and straddled him. Amanda now noticing it must be Julie aka the crazy one. Mike smiled nervously at the two of them as he sat her back down on the ground. "Hey…Julie…this is Amanda". Mike said ushering his hands towards Amanda but Julie just brushed her off and turned back to Mike excitedly jumping around.

_I don't like this girl_. Amanda thought as Julie slowly turned back to her. "Wait Amanda McKay right?". Julie asked and Amanda nodded raising her eyebrow and Julie thought for a minute before smirking. "My brother talks about you all the time…Why don't you hang out with him instead of hanging out with MY man". Julie said getting into Amanda's face as Amanda glared and Mike's eyes went wide.

"You probably shouldn't have done that". Mike said to Julie in a quiet voice feeling bad for as she took her glare off Amanda to turn to Mike smiling. "Don't worry Mikey this blonde whore won't hurt a fly and definitely not me". She said and turned back to Amanda, Mike's eyes furrowing in anger and Amanda's fist clenching and her face red.

"If someone doesn't get her away from me you all will be witnesses of her death in court". Amanda said as Mike stepped in between them both and faced Julie. "Julie can you please leave before this gets out of hand?". Mike asked her and just his luck Flint came out of his room as Mike stepped to the side beside Amanda.

"What's with all the noise Jules, I'm trying to sleep". Flint said but when he looked up and saw Amanda his whole face lit up and then he took the time out to glare at Mike before he turned back to Amanda. By now Julie walked away mumbling something along the lines of. 'I'll make you mine and dumb blond whore'. "You just couldn't stay away from me could you baby". Flint said flirtatiously as he leaned in and gave Amanda a full hug as Amanda just stood stiff in his arms frozen.

By now Mike's face was beet red, his fists were clenched turning white, and he was as tense as he was before. "You are so sexy". Flint growled in her ear as his hand started to move lower and lower as Amanda struggled to get away and he was just inches away when Mike started shaking violently as he pushed Flint's hand off her.

Amanda quickly walked over to Mike and sort of cuddled into his side but Mike's face turned red and Amanda took that as a hint to lean off him but he just pulled her even closer and wrapped his arm around her. "I told you once and this is the last time I say this, **Don't Touch Her**". Mike said seriously and Amanda blushed at his overprotectiveness. "Fine I'll back off". Flint said and Amanda and Mikes eyebrows rose in suspicion.

Flint smirked. "For now…You will be mine". Flint said walking passed them 'Accidently touching Amanda's butt on the way. "Oops sorry…Oh and Amanda baby if you ever get bored with Mikey over here, my room is room 8c I have a long one if you know what I mean". Flint said walking away as Amanda's eyes went wide and she turned back to Mike to seem him shaking violently again.

"**I'M GONNA KILL HIM"**. Mike screamed loudly Advancing towards the way Flint went but Amanda caught his hand before he could as she literally had to drag him into the apartment telling him that it wasn't worth it. She sat him on the bed as he tried his best to calm down.

*Two Minutes later*

Mike had finally calmed down enough to talk and he sighed as he turned to Amanda who was sat on the bed with him. "Amanda…I'm sorry for how I acted in the hallway earlier I acted really overprotective, or… more than usual". Mike said lowering his head in shame. Amanda scooted closer to him and leaned in close to him. "It's okay Mike I think it's very **hot** on you". Amanda whispered in his ear softly and seducingly. Mike visibly shivered her voice and words sending chills down his spine.

Amanda smiled as she got up from the bed. "Well I'm going to get ready for bed". Amanda announced as she grabbed a few things and headed to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. Mike smiled to himself as he quickly grabbed his guitar and started to play/sing a song he wrote for Amanda and how she makes him feel.

_I hung up the phonetonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

[chorus:]  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

[chorus]

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa

When Mike finished he heard clapping beside him, he turned around to see Amanda smiling at him, (she had on a light pink top and light blue pajama pants), as she sat down beside on the bed. "Mike Oh My Gosh you are so great, that song was so great, who was it written for? When was it written? What's the name of the song? How-". Amanda started to babble but Mike cut her off raising his eyebrow.

"Y-you heard T-that?". Mike asked and Amanda quickly nodded her head excitedly and Mike blushed. "Well then to answer your questions…It was written for a very special girl, it was written when I meant her, the name of the song is crush, and how I did it was easy, I just kept her on my mind the whole time". Mike said as he stared off into space with a dreamy look on his face.

Amanda blushed a little. "Oh really? And who is this girl?". Amanda asked really hoping it was her as Mike quickly snapped out of his dream. "Uh…her name is uh…Candy". Mike said trying to make an excuse as his statement came out as more of a question and Amanda raised her eyebrow.

"Mike I think me and you both know that song was for me and we both have a lot to talk about like Flint, the kiss, and just us in general". Amanda said as Mike sighed. "Yea, I know". Mike said as both of them were now sitting on the bed.

"Well where do we start?". Mike asked in thought as Amanda spoke up. "Let's start with us Mike because I really don't know what's going on either, its like one minute were just friends and then the next were dating and any boy that comes near be is toast". Amanda stated sincerely and Mike got nervous but he knew it was time to talk about it and he had to man up so he could become her man.

"Well…I'll start with how you make me feel…". Mike stopped and looked Amanda in the eyes before speaking. "Amanda I just want you to know that I'm crazy for you and you're like the air I breathe and without you I can't live, you mean more to me than life. Amanda…You're the reason I wake up in the morning and I don't want anyone other than you and I've liked you since like forever and even then I only came to school to see you and when I can't see you it's a nightmare you just will never **ever** know how you make me feel". Mike said not making eye contact with Amanda as everything went silent Mike continued.

"Amanda, you don't know what you do to me when eat, when you drink, when you talk, and even when you sleep. You're just so beautiful in everything you do; I'm so in love with you". Mike finished breathing hard as Amanda blushed **hard** and smiled a little. "But the question is, Are you in love with me?". Mike asked as Amanda's smiled faded she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike I **am** in love with you, Mike I…when you're near me my heartbeat quickens, I start getting nervous, and when you touch me my skin tingles and I get butterflies. Mike I can't deny it anymore that I don't love you because I do and you're the only one who can make me smile on any occasion, when I'm feeling insecure you always make me feel better by saying something to me that makes me feel special".

Amanda paused as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Mike…I couldn't live without you either, without seeing your handsome face or hearing your sweet voice, when we were at the house today, I thought I was going to lose you, I was terrified, I can't live without you and I know I said I had feelings for Flint but

honestly right now Flint is making me sick…Mike when I'm with you, you make me feel safe and secure and when I'm looking into your eyes I can see love not lust like all the other guys, I know that we belong together, me and you may be complete opposites but we also are very alike , I love you". Amanda said with so much passion as Mike started breathing very hard and Amanda started to worry.

"Mike are you-". Amanda started to say but got cut of when Mike's lips covered hers, Amanda quickly came out of her shocked state, and she kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Mike ran his tongue a crossed her lips and Amanda quickly granted entrance as Mike's tongue came in her mouth Amanda moaned loudly. _He taste so good…mmm!_. Amanda thought smiling in the kiss.

_Her lips are so soft and she's a great kisser, she must have done this before…No Mike don't think about that!. _Mike thought deepening the kiss more as Amanda moaned once more and Mike then pulled away slowly opening his eyes as Amanda did the same, they just stared into each other's eyes, breathing hard before Mike started talking.

"A-Amanda I can't do this anymore we can't keep toying with each other's feelings, I-I want you to be **mine**…I'm sick of waking up every morning thinking I'm going to lose you to another guy, I want to claim you, please…be mine?". Mike asked as tear slipped down his cheek, Amanda smiled as she laid a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I'm already yours, I've been yours since we meant you just didn't know it, but yes I will be your girlfriend Mike". Amanda said as they smiled at each other and they started to lean in before…

_KNOCK! KNOCK_, there was a loud knock on the door. They both jumped apart quickly as Mike got up to get the door praying to god that it wasn't Julie or Flint. He opened the door only to someone who was hopefully the maid not just a women in a maid outfit for no reason. "Oh hello young man, I'm sorry for the disturbance but I lost my key and I was supposed to clean today". The women said as Mike led her inside.

"Oh Amanda this is…". Mike trailed off looking at the women's name tag but it wasn't there, so he looked at the women for help. "Oh you can call me Mrs. Johnson". The women said as she shook Amanda's hand and Amanda could've sworn she had that familiar look in her eye.

"Hi…I'm Amanda McKay and this is Mike Fukanaga". Amanda said smiling as the maid looked at her oddly before looking like she just received a million dollars. _I finally found her after all these years_. The maid thought to herself smiling. "Nice to meet you…you know maybe I should come back tomorrow". Mrs. Johnson said as she started to make her way out of the room.

"Are you sure? Because we wouldn't mind". Amanda said giving Mike a look as he quickly nodded and agreement. _She's got him whipped just like her father_. The maid thought to herself smiling. "Oh its fine…One question before I leave". Mrs. Johnson said as she turned her attention to Amanda, then to the Mike then both.

"What are two…teens of the opposite sex doing in a room by themselves?". She asked as Mike and Amanda blushed and she smiled and continued. "More importantly with one bed". Mrs. Johnson said winking and quickly walking out shutting and locking the door on the way out. Mike and Amanda had awestruck faces; they forgot there was only one bed that they had to share, they turned to one another blushing.

"W-well two teens of the opposite sex can sleep in the same bed together without anything happening right?". Mike said inwardly scolding himself for using the word 'sex' and 'bed together' in the same sentence as Amanda blushed furiously and nodded. "Y-yea…you're right". Amanda said as they both started to walk to the side of the bed.

"Well…I'm going to go get ready for bed; I'll be in there if you need me, I'll just be a few minutes and-". Mike started to babble getting nervous before Amanda rolled her eyes cutting him off. "Mike calm…I'll be fine, I promise". Amanda said to him as Mike gave her an unsure look and a small smile before sauntering into the bathroom.

*10 Minutes later*

Mike walked back into the room in black basketball shorts and a red muscle shirt, he smiled as Amanda sat up in her spot on the bed where she watching T.V and tackled him into a hug. "I've missed you Mikey". Amanda exclaimed as Mike smirked his cockiness showing. "I was in the bathroom for ten minutes and you miss me already". Mike said smiling down at her as she playfully pushed him laughing as she turned the T.V. off and crawled into bed.

Mike crawled in the bed next to her feeling not at all awkward and Amanda feeling the same cuddled into his side as she inhaled and exhaled. "Wow Mike…you smell…s-so good…". Amanda said tiredly and Mike chuckled wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled closer into him.

"Well you don't smell so bad yourself". Mike said smiling and inhaling. _She smells like peaches and mangos_. Mike thought to himself. "Hey Amanda?". Mike asked but there was no reply then he slowly felt Amanda's breathing even out, he looked down to see Amanda's eyes closed, and he laughed to himself. "I love you, sweet dreams my angel". Mike whispered as he kissed Amanda's head and laid back down, closing his eyes.

**_MY _**_Angel _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

12:00am

Mike was awoken by a very loud high pitched scream he looked around to see Amanda beside him and her eyes closed. _She must be having a nightmare_. Mike thought worried. "Amanda…Amanda….wake up…AMANDA!". Mike finally screamed and Amanda jolted awake making Mike jump back but quickly bring her into a hug when tears started to stream down her face.

"Sh...Sh…Amanda it was just a dream…was it about your dad?". Mike asked and Amanda crying couldn't answer so she just nodded her head as Mike's grip tightened on her small fragile body but not enough to hurt her. "Amanda…**I HATE WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU**!". Mike yelled in anger feeling like he wanted to hit something but regretted it when Amanda jumped out of his embrace and gave him a look that he knew said that she was scared.

Mike sighed as he pulled her back into his embrace. "Amanda…I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you…but you know **I** would never hurt you right?". Mike asked her as Amanda slowly nodded, they both lay back down and Amanda cuddled back into Mike's side as he held her and gently kissed her head.

"Mike?". Amanda whispered looking up at him. "Can you promise to always be there for me? Even when I'm asleep". Amanda asked him blushing furiously and looking down but Mike used the tips of his fingers to lift her head as he smiled a charming smile at her. "Stop your smile is contagious". Amanda said laughing and smiling as Mike laughed and smiled back.

"Pssh…I knew that, a couple of cheerleaders on the squad told me that a couple of weeks ago". Mike said cocky popping his imaginary collar as Amanda gave him an 'Oh really?' Look and he chuckled before replying. "Oh don't worry their compliments mean nothing to me…but hearing one from Amanda McKay means everything to me". Mike stated overly dramatic as Amanda pushed him playfully as they laughed. "But yes Amanda I will always be there to protect you, you don't even have to ask". Mike said and Amanda nodded as Mike pulled her closer into him. It was silent for a while as Mike watched Amanda try to sleep and he knew she didn't want to go afraid of another nightmare.

"Amanda…you'll be fine just go to sleep, I promise when you wake in the morning I'll be right beside you, I'm not going anywhere". Mike whispered soothingly as he saw Amanda lay her head against his chest again instantly relax and fall asleep, he smiled before laying his head back on the pillow and falling asleep too.

*Wednesday*

Amanda woke up feeling better than she's felt in months and she looked beside her to see Mike there as he promised last night but she was a little 'disappointed because she couldn't see his cute face' because his whole body was under the covers including his face, not wanting to wake him Amanda slowly got out from under his side and off the bed into the bathroom getting ready for another amazing day with her prince charming.

*10 Minutes Later*

Amanda came out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready only to find Mike still in the same position she left him asleep, she walked over to the side of the bed. "Mike…Mike…**MIKE!**. Amanda yelled and Mike jolted awake only to fall off the bed. Amanda stifled a laugh not being able to see Mike from his side of the huge bed. "Very funny Amanda". She heard Mike mumble as he got off the fall and that's when Amanda's mouth dropped and her face went from humorous to awestruck as she stared at a shirtless Mike in basketball shorts.

_Oh Dear God, he's so hot! He has a 6-pack and muscles and everything!_. Amanda thought staring at Mike still as Mike noticed her he grinned at her. "Close your mouth Amanda you may catch flies". Mike said cockily and Amanda snapped out of her staring and walked over to Mike only to punch him in the arm. "Ow! I was kidding". Mike exclaimed holding his arm and Amanda gave him one last warning look before lying on the bed and putting in her ear phones.

"Besides, she knows she wants me". Mike said to himself smiling cockily as he grabbed his things and started walking towards the bathroom. "I heard that!". A voice shouted from the bed and Mike instantly knew was Amanda as he turned to her shocked.

"I didn't even turn on any music yet". Amanda said as Mike gave her a smile. "But you know its true!". Mike called back to her walking into the bathroom as he could've sworn he heard Amanda whisper 'Don't I know it ' to herself before entering.

*15 Minutes Later*

"Okay I'm ready let's going". Mike said excitedly as Amanda got up from the bed facing him. "Finally, Mike you take as long as a girl in the bathroom". Amanda said as they made their way to the door. "Well…it takes a long time to look this good". Mike said running a hand through his hair once more as Amanda eyed him up and down. _I can't argue with that, he is pretty hot_. Amanda thought to herself smiling as Mike turned to her. "But you don't look too bad either, actually today you look beautiful, I mean not that you don't always-". Mike started to ramble but Amanda gave him a small smile cutting him off.

"I get it Mike…thank you". Amanda said to him before they both made their way into the hall only to run into Mrs. Johnson again. "Oh hello Mike and Amanda I was just heading to your apartment to clean if that's alright with you". Mrs. Johnson asked as Mike and Amanda nodded as she started walking towards their room, she turned back around. "Amanda?". She asked as Amanda turned around her eyebrows raised.

"If I may say that is a beautiful necklace you have on where'd you get it?". Mrs. Johnson asked as Amanda suddenly looked a little sad. "Oh well I didn't buy it someone actually gave it to me, my mom, but she died 12 years ago". Amanda said sadly as she reached up to touch her necklace her mom gave her before she died that she never took off, it was a simple silver necklace with a silver half heart that said "For" her mother had the other half that said "ever", but it meant a lot to Amanda.

"Oh…I'm sorry-". Mrs. Johnson started to say but Amanda looked up smiling cutting her off. "No, No, its fine…thinking of her makes me happy". Amanda said as Mrs. Johnson smiled that smile that Amanda thought was so familiar. "You know…you seem very familiar, do I know you from somewhere?". Amanda asked looking closer. "No, No I doubt it…I-I've got to go". Mrs. Johnson quickly walking off.

"Well…that was…strange". Mike said behind her making her jump….forgetting he was even there in the first place making Mike laugh as they continued walking through the hallway. "Are you sure you're alright". Mike asked as Amanda looked at him and nodded before they went into silence.

They went to the front desk, only to see a boy who looked around their age and Amanda obviously caught his attention. "May I help you?". He said not really looking at them, just staring at Amanda's chest as Mike tried his best to control his temper.

"Yes…I was wondering if you could tell me and my **girlfriend** what's some activities we can do here?". Mike asked through clench teeth trying his best to be kind as possible for Amanda's sake and trying to drop hints to him to back off. Amanda just eyed the guy weirdly as he looked up and grinned at her and Mike couldn't but thinking it was familiar.

"Wait…your last name doesn't happen to be Forester does it?". Mike asked suspiciously as the guy looked at him weirdly before answering. "Why…yes it is, do I know you?". He asked as he and Amanda both shared in 'Of course' look before Mike replied.

"No…but I know you, and **you** better stay away from her or you and I **will** have some problems". Mike stated as he wrapped his arm around Amanda before sauntering off but he felt a tap on his shoulder, Mike turned around only to duck when he saw a fist coming towards him. Amanda's eyes went wide when she saw the scene as the guy at the front desk threw another punch. Mike quickly grabbed the guy's fist when he tried to throw another punch squeezing it tightly as the guy winced. "Usually I would go ahead and fight you **and** win…but I've changed or tried so as long as you don't bother me and I don't bother you, everything will be fine". Mike said calmly as he released the guy's fist and he ran behind the counter. Mike shook his head and Amanda walked over to him and they were about to walk out only to be stopped again.

"We have an indoor pool, private beach, a gym, a few small restaurants, arcade, movie theater, and well lots of other things". Someone said behind them and they looked behind them to see Mrs. Johnson. "Thanks". Mike and Amanda said in sync as Mrs. Johnson nodded and turned her attention to Mike.

"You better take care of her son, this one's a keeper". She whispered in his ear as Mike blushed and nodded, then leaned down towards her. "I promise, and don't I know it". Mike whispered back as they both smiled and she walked away. Mike turned back to Amanda as she rose in eyebrow in curiosity. "Nothing". Mike replied and Amanda looked at him but decided to let it go.

Mike then felt someone punch him in the arm and he looked to see Amanda beside him and he stared her for answers. "Ow! What did I do this time?!". Mike said as Amanda smiled up at him. "Nothing, I just wanted to get your attention to tell you that what you did with that guy behind the counter instead of hurting him you just talked, that was very mature". Amanda said giving him a quick peck on the cheek as Mike looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh well thanks, but you couldn't have got my attention by saying something like 'Oh hey Mike?'". Mike said as Amanda just shrugged. "Eh, I guess I didn't think of that". Amanda said like it was nothing and Mike rolled his eyes before speaking.

"So…where do you want to go first?". Mike asked her as they started to walk outside towards the activities picking up a map of the hotel on the way. "Umm…I don't know, how about the beach?". Amanda said and Mike completely stopped walking, making Amanda stop as well, Mike looked down at her with an uneasy look.

"What's wrong with the beach?". Amanda whined crossing her arms, with a pout, and Mike sighed as he looked at her "Well what's wrong is there's a bunch of perverted and hormonal teenage guy's at the beach". Mike said as Amanda raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Uh…Mike there is perverted hormonal teenage guy's everywhere I go, besides the bathroom". Amanda said and Mike seemed to be in thought, Amanda sighed.

"Mike please?, I mean it's not like you can lock me in a room forever and never let me see the outside world". Amanda said as Mike smiled at her. "Well as good as that sounds…". Mike started as Amanda hit him in his arm lightly and Mike laughed and continued. "I was gonna say as good as that sounds I know you would kill me and I'll agree to go **if** we go to the pool area because its smaller and has less teenage guys". Mike said and Amanda quickly nodded before they started walking towards the pool.

"Oh we forgot our bathing suits in the hotel room, Well I guess were going to have to go back to get them". Mike said smiling as he was trying to stall time. "Actually Mike I have my bathing suit under my clothes". Amanda said as she smirked obviously picking up on Mike's stall as he looked at her shocked. "B-but how did you know we were-". Mike started stuttering and Amanda cut him off. "I saw the beach and the indoor pool when we got here the first day". Amanda said giving Mike a victory look as he rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine I'll go get mine but don't go anywhere and don't do anything, just-". Mike started to ramble worried but Amanda gave him a look.

"Fine, I'll be back…Oh and don't run into Flint!". Mike called walking away. "As long as you don't run into Julie!". Amanda called from behind him blushing as Mike turned around and winked playfully. Amanda smiled and turned around going into the girl's locker rooms to change.

*Two Minutes later*

Amanda walked out of the locker rooms in a bikini which obviously caught some guy's attention but she just kept walking towards the pool area. _Just keep walking Amanda, who cares if there's like more than twenty eyes on you_. Amanda thought nervously finally reaching the pool area before…

"Ninja girl!. Amanda heard behind her and instantly she knew who it was and she turned and glared at him. "Take a hike Flint". Amanda said walking but was quickly stopped when Flint ran in front of her giving her one of his signature grins. "Aww…Amanda don't be that way, I mean after you stood me up last night I should be the one mad at you". Flint said smiling as Amanda's face went to confusion and disgust.

"What are you talking about?". Amanda asked and Flint wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Don't you remember yesterday when I said you can come to my apartment and suc-". Flint said but Amanda cut him off in frustration. "Ok! Ok…I get it". Amanda said quickly and smiled slyly.

"You know Flint…". Amanda said in a flirty tone of voice running her finger up and down his chest as he smiled. "I could come to your room tonight…on one condition". Amanda said as Flint's eyes widened in excitement pulling her even closer. "Anything". He said as Amanda smiled and motioned for him to come closer.

"I want you to…remember this next time you try making a move on me". Amanda whispered in his ear as he looked at her confused and before he knew it he landed head first into the pool sputtering up water. "Nice dive Flint, I loved your technique!". Amanda yelled sarcasticly to him as he glared and Amanda laughed at his facial expression before walking towards the other side of the pool area.

"It's been like almost 10 minutes, I wonder where Mike is?" Amanda said to herself turning around only to run into someone. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to run into you". Amanda said not really looking up at who she was talking to. "Oh know its fine; I was actually coming over here to talk to you". The person said as Amanda could tell it was a guy who was talking in an extremely weird voice.

"Look I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend…". Amanda trailed off as she looked up to see Mike in his swimming trunks and muscle shirt smiling at her his arms wide open; Amanda smiled back hugging him tightly. "You don't know how much I'm glad to see you". Amanda said into his chest. "Yea well…its good to see you in one piece". Mike said chuckling as Amanda giggled pulling away from him and taking his hand as they walked around a little before Amanda broke the silence. "Mike uh…why do you have a shirt on? Do you where your shirt when you swim?". Amanda asked blushing and Mike looked at her grinning.

"Well no I don't swim in my shirt but it seems like someone **wants** to see me shirtless again". Mike said still grinning as Amanda blushed furiously. "Okay…maybe a little". Amanda said to Mike as Mike let go of her hand and took his shirt off. "Now shall we? Madam". Mike said in a British accent motioning towards the pool making Amanda giggle.

"Yes we shall kind sir". Amanda replied in a British accent and they both laughed before Mike picked Amanda up bridal style and jumped into the water with her in his arms, laughing as Amanda came up from the water playfully glaring. "**Oh it is on Fukananga**!". Amanda yelled and Mike's eyes went wide. "Uh oh…".

*Thursday*

Mike and Amanda were now in the arcade, after yesterday they decided on doing something new so since it was Mike's turn to choose of course he chose the arcade. "I totally beat you in air hockey!". Amanda yelled smiling and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yea right, you cheated and you know it". Mike said pointing an accusing finger at her as they both stopped walking. "I did not cheat, sore loser". Amanda said slapping his finger away as Mike gave her look in disbelief. "Cheater". Mike shot back and Amanda glared daggers at him. "Liar". Amanda shot at him as she saw something in Mike's eyes change as he softened.

"Cutie". Mike said in a flirty tone moving closer to her as Amanda smiled flirtatiously. "Handsome". Amanda said back as she also moved closer. "Angel". Mike said moving closer even closer to where he was halfway. "Tiger". Amanda said biting her bottom lip and moaning quietly where only Mike could hear it, which definitely sent chills down Mike's spine also giving him butterflies.

"Princess". Mike said in a sexy husky tone as Amanda moved closer and Mike wrapped his arms around her waist as hers were around his neck. "Cuddle bear". Amanda whispered as thy looked into each other's eyes leaning in closer and closer until finally their lips touched as Mike moaned into her mouth and just as Mike started to deepen the kiss Amanda pulled away and Mike looked at her, his eyes wide.

"What-".Mike started but before he could make a huge scene, Amanda pulled him out of the arcade and outside. "Sorry…but we were sort just in the middle of the arcade making out". Amanda said still blushing from all the eyes that was on them and looked down. Mike sighed and used the tips of his fingers to lift her chin, looking into her eyes Mike started to talk.

"Amanda…why do you do this to yourself? W-why are you so insecure about yourself". Mike asked out of frustration as Amanda looked away. They were in silence for a while as Mike leaned against a vacant table outside crossing his arms. Mike sighed after a few minutes. "Amanda we could either do this the hard way or the easy but obviously you want the hard way so that's what you're gonna get". Mike said and Amanda looked at him confused. "What-". She started but before she knew it Mike had through her over his shoulder and she almost screamed but then she remembered. _Mike said he would never hurt me and I trust him. _Amanda thought as Mike sat her down on the table and he put his arms on either side of her on the desk.

"We are not leaving this spot until you tell me why, I want to help you". Mike said sincerely as Amanda glared at him but she knew she couldn't argue with what he was doing. "Mike can't we talk about this later I…". Amanda trailed off when she saw the look he gave her. "Look Mike when I was little and my father". Amanda started then took a deep breath before continuing.

"When he hit me or after he did he always called me names like, fat, ugly, or whore things like that and I guess I just started believing it…". Amanda told him looking down as Mike used his finger tips to lift her chin again and looking into her eyes.

"Amanda…you aren't any of those things you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, you've only had like two boyfriends in your whole life even though you could snap your fingers and they'll probably just come running". Mike said chuckling as Amanda smiled a little and he continued.

"And you should know you're not fat, I mean I've barley seen you eat since I meant you and every time I hug you its like I have to be careful not to squeeze to hard or I'll crush you". Mike said as Amanda giggled and Mike grinned. "You know it's good to know that I'm the only **man** in your life that can make you blush, make you smile your beautiful smile, laugh, or cheer you up on any occasion". Mike said as Amanda laughed, proving his point.

"See there you go". Mike said as he leaned off of the table, helping Amanda off then grabbing her hand as they started walking in silence.

*10 Minutes Later*

Mike and Amanda were still just walking around enjoying the silence when Mike remembered something he forgot to ask her, Mike started walking Amanda towards a bench nearby and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is…there something you want to talk about?". Amanda asked curiously as Mike nodded taking a deep breath and letting go of Amanda's hand as he turned to her on the bench.

"So…Flint huh?". Mike said as Amanda looked at him confused. "Umm…I don't know how to answer that question". Amanda said nervously. _ I wonder if he saw what happened yesterday at the pool with Flint?_. Amanda thought to herself as Mike sighed and looked at her seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me?". Mike asked a tinge of anger in his voice. "T-tell you what?". Amanda asked playing dumb and trying to stall as Mike gave her the most obvious look. "Come on Amanda give it up I know what happened, I was there, I gave you a whole day to tell me what happened, I trusted that you would tell me!". Mike yelled taking in deep breaths obviously trying to control his temper.

"Well that's the thing Mike **trust**, I thought I could trust you not to get into any fights with the guy's I've dated or who flirt with me and I thought you could trust me around those guys!". Amanda shouted back at him glaring and Mike glared back.

"Well that's what I'm supposed to do isn't it; I mean I am your boyfriend after all even though you don't treat me like it!". Mike yelled as Amanda glared and gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? I always treat you like my boyfriend even before we were going out and we were 'just friends' ". Amanda said and Mike looked at her in disbelief.

"Actually I've never once heard you actually tell him you had a boyfriend and even when we were just friends you still blew me off to hang out with him when I asked you to hang out!". Mike yelled as Amanda gave him that look that said 'Oh Really?'.

"Ok Mike if you feel that way then why am I even your girlfriend!". Amanda yelled as Mike went silent just looking at her and she thought for a minute. _I'm gonna regret this. _Amanda thought as she continued. "…You know what, were done!". Amanda yelled as Mike looked ready to kill.

"Fine you know what just go! Go back to your abusive daddy!" Mike yelled soon regretting it as soon as he realized what he said and his eyes softened. "Amanda...I'm so sorry-". Mike started but Amanda cut him off standing from the bench. "You know what maybe you're right; maybe I should just go back to my 'daddy'!". Amanda yelled with tears in her eyes as Mike stood up from the bench.

"No Amanda I didn't mean-". Mike started but Amanda roughly cut him off. "Forget it Mike!, you know I actually thought you cared but I guess I was wrong". Amanda whispered in tears as she shook her head at him then running away getting lost in the crowd. Mike quickly running through the crowd trying to get to her.

"Amanda! Amanda! Please! I do care! I'm sorry! Wait!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mike paced back and forth in the hotel lobby, usually he wouldn't want to be this close to a person who he was mad at but he had to watch to make sure she didn't leave and the truth was…_I'm not mad at Amanda because she had every right to be mad I should trust her more, but I've got to think of a way to apologize because I messed up big time this time_. Mike thought as he paced faster around the lobby. _Ugh! Maybe she'll just forgive me if I apologize the simple way_. Mike thought as he walked towards their room and as he reached for the handle and twisted it, it was locked.

"Amanda please opened the door!". Mike yelled pleadingly through the door but all he heard were things moving around. "Amanda what are you doing?". Mike asked through the door as he heard more things then he heard a very **still** angry Amanda. "Leave me alone Mike I'm packing, I'm going home, and there's nothing you can say to stop me!". Amanda yelled harshly as Mike sighed sadly.

_I deserve this_. Mike thought then an idea popped into his head. _Wait! There is nothing I can say but there might be something I can do_. Mike thought excitedly but then he groaned. He needed his guitar but the door was locked. Mike walked towards the front desk. _Well it's worth a try_. Mike thought as he went to the front desk where a man that seemed to be in his mid-thirty's stood smiling at him. "Um…I was wondering if you happened to have a guitar behind that counter?". Mike asked as the man laughed and Mike looked at him confused. "You're having problems with a girl?". He asked and Mike nodded quickly looking frightened as the man laughed at his expression.

"I'm sorry son I don't, but you can ask a very good friend of mine that works here, her name is Amy Johnson, she loves playing the guitar she used to play it all the time when we were kids, do you know her?". The man asked and Mike nodded quickly before talking. "Do you know where I can find her?". Mike asked and the man smiled before pointing behind him where Mrs. Johnson was mopping the floors. Mike turned back around saying a quick thank you to him before walking towards her.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Johnson". Mike asked as she turned around smiling. "Oh hello Mike, Do you need something?". Mrs. Johnson asked politely before setting the mop down. "Well…I was talking to your…friend at the counter and…he said that maybe you would have a guitar, and I was wondering if you have one if I could borrow it for tonight?". Mike asked as Mrs. Johnson smiled.

"Well since you seem like a respectful and responsible young man then of course you can borrow it, just give me two minutes". Mrs. Johnson said rushing off as Mike smiled to himself. _She is so nice, makes me not want to leave this hotel_. Mike thought as he sat in a chair in the lobby.

*Two Minutes Later*

As Mrs. Johnson walked in the room Mike got up from the chair quickly walking over to her as she handed him a professional looking black and gray acoustic guitar. "Thank you Mrs. Johnson, I'll have it back to you in the morning tomorrow, I promise". Mike said about to run off but she stopped. "Actually...I was thinking and…why don't you keep it". Mrs. Johnson said sincerely but Mike shocked quickly shook his head.

"No I couldn't do that this is yours…and I have a guitar-". Mike started but she cut him off raising her hand. "No I insist…now go get your girl back". She said winking and Mike looked shocked. _What's up with these people and reading my mind, I mean am I that obvious_. Mike thought as he started to talk. "How'd you-". Mike said but she cut him off laughing. "Oh please, I have a daughter your age". She said surprising Mike a little.

"Really? What's her name? Maybe I know her". Mike asked as Mrs. Johnson smiled and shook her head as Mike looked eager to find out who she was to know if she's like her mother. "Well…let's just say you're closer to her than you think". She said winking once more before walking off.

_Ok…she's nice but very mysterious_. Mike thought excited as he ran to he and Amanda's room. _Well it's now or never_. Mike thought as he started to play and sing outside of the door, the song that he wrote when his mom died 5 years ago.

_When heaven seems so far away  
And dreams are just a memory  
Without the dark the light won't show  
Remember that you're not alone_

When you watch the world just turn away  
And break the promises it made  
When love is all too hard to hold  
Just take a breath and let it go

Woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh  
Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing  
Woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh  
Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing

2 a.m., too sad to sleep  
When what you want's not what you need  
And when these walls don't feel like home  
Remember that you're not alone

The beginning's just another end  
It's not too late to start again  
When hope is all too hard to hold  
Just take a breath and let it go

Woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh  
Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing  
Woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh  
Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing

Ooh ooh...

When heaven seems so far away  
and dreams are just a memory  
when love is all too hard to hold  
Just take a breath and let it...

Go whoa oh, woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh  
Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing  
Woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh, woah whoa oh  
Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing

Mike played the last note of the song and listened at the door but there was complete silence on the other end as Mike sat the guitar down. "Amanda?". Mike whispered through the door worried but that's all he could hear was faint breathing. Suddenly the door opened quickly making Mike jump back from the door. "Mike?". Amanda whispered tears streaming down her face as she ran into Mike's arms and he wrapped his arms around her protectively a tear slipping down his cheek as well.

After a while of Amanda crying and Mike holding her, Mike unwrapped his arms from her and took her hand leading her into their room and letting go of her hand as he shut the door and Amanda sat on the bed wiping her tears away as it went silent. Mike shoved his hands in his pockets pacing around the room.

_Great Mike Fukanaga not knowing what to say, that's a first_. Mike thought to himself eyeing Amanda as he stopped walking and crouched down in front of her looking her in the eyes. "Amanda…I apologize for saying…what I said, I'm not ever going to repeat it again and I know that it was wrong to say those things to you and I shouldn't have got mad and yelled at you like I did about Flint". Mike whispered as Amanda looked down not able to keep eye contact with him.

"And I had no right to say those things…now I realize that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I just want a chance to make it up to you". Mike whispered to her as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear smiling when she looked up at him. "Mike?". Amanda breathed out as Mike's smile got bigger when she smiled back.

"Yes?". He replied as they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you". Amanda whispered and before Mike knew it two arms wrapped around his neck and lips attached to his, Mike quickly reacting stood up wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her as he pinned her to a nearby wall avoiding the bed.

Mike smiled through the kiss as well as Amanda and Mike deepened the kiss before detaching his lips from hers. "Will you let me make it up to you now?". Mike said pointing towards the bed before winking at Amanda as Amanda gaped playfully then slapped his arm. "Michael Ryan Fukunaga, I know you aren't saying what I think you're saying". Amanda said in a playful motherly way as Mike chuckled.

"I was kidding we don't have to do this now". Mike said as Amanda nodded. "Thank you". Amanda said sighing as Mike looked down at her smiling. "Yea not until where at least **on **the bed". Mike said playfully like it was the smartest in the world and picked Amanda up bridal style as she screamed and laughed and he dumped her on the bed leaning very close to her as her eyes widened instinctively.

"I'm going to…go get ready for bed". Mike said in a flirtatious voice as he grinned and walked towards the bathroom and Amanda rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him but missing. "Jerk!". She yelled playfully and giggled as Mike stuck his tongue out at her before turning around and yelling over his shoulder.

"I know you are but what am I?".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Friday Morning*

Amanda and Mike woke up seemingly at the same time; Mike turned towards Amanda noticing she was staring at something and grinned when he saw what she was staring at. "You just can't keep your shirt **on**, can you?". Amanda asked rolling her eyes at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well…you don't seem to mind, now do you?". Mike asked her and Amanda seemed flustered as she leaned into his chest. "Y-you can't answer a question with a question". Amanda said cleverly as Mike smiled and leaned in towards her. "It's not my fault you can't your hands off me". Mike whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine as Mike continued to whisper in her ear. "But the truth is…I can't keep my hands off you either". Mike whispered and growled in her ear.

Amanda flirtatiously smiled as Mike pulled her even closer. "OW!". Amanda said when she rubbed his abs but quickly jumped back as Mike looked at her weirdly but still kept the smile on his face. "God, Amanda are my abs that hard that it actually hurts". Mike said smiling down at her as Amanda rolled her eyes.

"No! You just shocked me". Amanda said blushing and inspecting her hand because of the electricity hurting so much. "Yea I know my abs shocked you, there just that hot". Mike said touching his abs and making a 'tsk' noise as he pulled away like he was burned, and Amanda gave him a sarcastic look.

"Ha-ha...but you know for safety reasons maybe tonight I should stay on my side of the bed and you stay on yours". Amanda said getting out of the bed and standing up as Mike's eyes widened at her statement as he quickly grabbed her hand pulling her back on the bed pulling her closer to where he was laying on his side and her back to his front. "Y-you know I was just kidding R-right?". Mike said innocently smiling down at her.

Amanda gave him a knowing look. "Right…". Amanda said unwrapping Mike's arm from around her waist and getting up again and walking towards the bathroom she heard Mike yell to her. "Was that a yes or a no?". Mike yelled desperately as Amanda laughed to herself.

*Thirty Minutes Later*

Amanda and Mike were both done getting ready now and Mike smiled as Amanda walked up to him and he wrapped his arm around her and he opened the door only to jump back as well as Amanda when they came face to face with none other than Julie Forester.

Mike's eyes went wide and Amanda crossed her arms glaring at her as she stood there flustered. Mike escorted both girls out of the room and into the hallway turning away and locking the door before turning around towards Julie. "What do you think you're doing here?". Mike asked irritated at her actions as she looked at him with a smile.

"Well…you see Mikey I was just trying make sure that **man stealer** doesn't steal **my** man". Julie said as Mike sighed. _When is this girl gonna take the hint. _Mike thought to himself as Amanda continued to glare at Julie as Julie glared back before turning towards Mike's voice. "Look, Julie we've been through this before, I'm sorry but…I don't like you and I'm not '**your man**' ". Mike said looking her directly in the eyes in a serious tone but she only smiled before turning towards Amanda.

"**YOU**". She yelled pointing to Amanda as she stepped up to Amanda getting in her face as Amanda clenched her fist. "Why do you have to steal my man away from me?, why can't you just date my brother?, as a matter of fact, why don't you just go back to the street Mike picked you up on". Julie said angrily as Amanda gaped and Mike scooted closer to Amanda for safety reasons as Amanda started talking. "One he is **not** your man, he is **mine**, two I am this close to hating your brother, and three you did **not** just call me what I think you called me!". Amanda yelled as Julie smirked in satisfaction at getting Amanda riled up and Mike blushed slightly.

"Let me tell you something Mrs. Conceited, I don't know who you **think** you are but you better watch it before you get hurt". Julie said as she slapped Amanda **hard** across the face and as Amanda stumbled back Mike caught her, his eyes wide. Amanda not really acknowledging Mike, plunged forward towards Julie but she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her back.

"Hey!, Control your girlfriend will ya!?". Someone yelled as Amanda stopped struggling in Mike's grip but Mike kept his arms around her waist just in case but they all turned their heads to see Flint standing behind Julie and Mike glared yelling back. "What! Your sister started it". Mike said pointing to Amanda who was now holding her red cheek.

"Yea, well do you want one to match it?". Flint asked stepping closer as Mike let go of Amanda's waist but only to wrap his arm around her. "Listen Flint, I don't have time for you okay? I have to help Amanda with her hurt cheek that **your** sister made hurt". Mike said as Flint glared but Mike didn't seem fazed at all. "I didn't want to fight you but now you've brung my sister into this, so let's go pretty boy". Flint said as Mike laughed sarcastically.

"Yea right, me a pretty boy, dude you practically bath in your own arrogants and anyway none of this would have happened if you hadn't left the cage open and she got out". Mike said and Flint narrowed his eyes as Amanda giggled putting her hand over her mouth to stop herself from it, Amanda could see Mike grinning at her laughing at his joke.

"All my sister has done is love you and you still treat her like she's nothing!". Flint yelled throwing a punch at Mike but Mike dodged it stepping away from Amanda so she wouldn't get hurt. "No all your sister has done is stalked me, called my girlfriend names, and slapped her". Mike said angrily dodging another punch as Amanda looked at him weirdly for not hitting him back as he gave her a look.

_Why the heck is he not hitting him back…Oh he thinks that I don't want him to_. Amanda thought as she came back from zoning out only to see Mike on the floor his jaw really red and Amanda's eyes widened as she saw him bracing himself for another punch. She also saw him getting angry and trying to hold it in.

"Mike Injure him". Amanda demanded as Mike looked at her with an 'Are you serious?' look and she nodded quickly. That's all it took for Mike as Flint's eyes widened instinctively. "Oh No…".

*Five Minutes Later*

Mike was finished beating the crap out of Flint leaving him on the ground yelling for help. "We better get out of here". Mike whispered quietly as Amanda nodded and they ran all the way down the hall and outside laughing. "Wow Mike I didn't think you had it in you to do that to a guy". Amanda said referring to Mike injuring Flint **bad** as Mike looked at her smiling then his smiled faded into a guilty look.

"Yea…but Amanda I broke my promise to you that I wouldn't get into any fights with guys who like you". Mike said guiltily as Amanda took his hand leading him towards the fountain outside as they sat down. "Mike…you didn't break any promise, you did it because I told you to, and It was so sweet of you to actually be willing to let **Flint** beat the crap out of you just to keep a lousy promise that you took the wrong way". Amanda said sincerely is Mike looked up at her with loving eyes.

Amanda smiled as he smiled back and picked her up by her waist spinning her around in circles as she screamed laughing. "I love you so much, you're the best girlfriend ever!". Mike yelled as he finally sat her on her feet and Amanda smiled smugly. "I know". She replied back as Mike smiled at his girlfriend as he remembered something that he had and would be perfect time to give. Amanda looked at Mike as he zoned out.

"Close your eyes". Mike suddenly said and Amanda looked at him weirdly but reluctantly closed her eyes and it was silent for a while until she heard Mike tell her to open her eyes, as Amanda slowly opened her eyes she gasped. Mike was down on knee holding an open box with a golden key necklace that had the words 'You hold the key to my heart' engraved on it.

"It's beautiful". Amanda said breathlessly smiling as Mike smiled getting up from the ground and clasping the necklace around her neck and facing her. "Just like you". Mike said sincerely as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as Amanda blushed looking down. In truth Mike loved when Amanda blushed or got insecure about herself.

_What! It can be cute sometimes_. Mike thought as he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck and knowing it was Amanda he instinctively wrapped his around her waist. "This is very sweet of you Mike, thank you". Amanda whispered as Mike gratefully smiled. "Oh and not only that". Mike said as Amanda looked at him clearly as he dug in his back pocket pulling out something and hanging it above their heads.

Amanda looked up to find…mistletoe. "Uh…Mike a Mistletoe in June?, matter of fact I'm more worried of what store sells them this time of year and why it was in your back pocket?". Amanda said looking at him fascinatingly as Mike calmly replied back. "Don't worry I don't go around pulling this thing out and kissing girls, I got this from Julie". Mike said but realizing what he said quickly became flustered at his words as Amanda stared at him.

"I-I mean I got the idea from Julie when she tried it on me…". Mike silently cursed as he continued. "N-no I mean I didn't kiss her-". Mike said but was cut off by Amanda's lips attaching on to his as he kissed back and the kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before Amanda pulled away and Mike's face was red. "You know you are one **HECK** of a kisser". Mike said as Amanda smiled in satisfaction.

"It takes one to know one". Amanda replied and Mike looked at her shocked. "Y-you actually think I'm a great kisser?". Mike asked stuttering self-doubting himself as Amanda smirked at the question. "Yes…as a matter of fact too good, how many girls have you kissed?". Amanda asked cleverly crossing her arms and smiling as Mike thought for a minute before becoming flustered.

"Well…seeing as I've only had two girlfriends before excluding you who **both** cheated on me…". Mike trailed off pretending to count on his fingers as Amanda slapped him on the shoulder. "Okay…I've kissed about…well no one, so congrats you were my first kiss". Mike said smiling as Amanda looked at him guilty. "I'm sorry I ruined your first kiss". Amanda said as Mike looked at her stunned.

"What? You didn't ruin my first kiss, truth be told I wrote a bucket list in fifth grade for a project and my number one on my list was 'Get Amanda McKay to be my first kiss' and my second one was 'Kiss Amanda McKay' ". Mike said truthfully as Amanda smiled and giggled and Mike continued. "Unfortunately, I didn't know we had to read them in front of the hall class so I got teased the whole year but I was grateful because someone decided to play hooky that day". Mike said as Amanda laughed more and he laughed along with her.

"But the most important question is how many guys have **you** kissed?". Mike said eyeing her up and down as she blushed. "Well…seeing as I only had like three boyfriends before….well I've kissed about no one besides you". Amanda said as Mike gaped at her words. "What? But you're S-so beautiful and kind and stuff, why wouldn't anybody want to kiss you?". Mike asked surprised as Amanda laughed at his facial expression.

"The question isn't why they didn't want to kiss me it's why I didn't want to kiss them…I was saving it for the right guy". Amanda exclaimed as Mike chuckled knowingly. "That's the same thing that happened to me that's why my ex's broke up with me excluding the guy part". Mike said certainly taking her hand as they started walking.

"So you picked the place the day before yesterday and I picked the place yesterday so…it's your turn". Mike said handing her the map of the hotel as his smile faded, Amanda looked at him curiously. "Are you okay Mike?". Amanda asked concerned as Mike sighed. "Well…it's just that…we have three more days left until we…well until we do whatever about your dad". Mike said as Amanda looked at him sympathetically.

"Mike don't be such a buzz kill we have plenty of time to spend together". Amanda said smiling as Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulder looking down at her. "B-but what about your dad…I can't just let you go back to him after everything we've been through". Mike said troubled at Amanda's predicament at home and Amanda exhaled before speaking.

"Well, actually…I was thinking about calling the cops about my problem". Amanda said as she could see Mike trying to hold back a smile. "What! Really!?". Mike asked sounding very excited. "Well yea…I mean I was too scared to at first but you know since I have my knight in shining armor to protect me from harm then I'll give it a try". Amanda said beaming as Mike smiled.

"And by the way you don't have to sound so happy about it Mr.". Amanda said poking him in his side as he laughed tickling her sides as he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and spinning her around as she laughed. "Put me down!". Amanda screamed laughing as Mike grinned at her remark. "As you wish Mrs. McKay". Mike said jokingly as he gently set her down on her feet.

"Or should I say Mrs. Soon to be Fukanaga". Mike leaned over and whispered in her ear pulling away as Amanda blushed, Mike grabbed her hand and started walking again. "You know if you weren't so hot and I didn't love you so much, you would be disabled by now right?". Amanda spoke up from beside Mike as his eyes went wide and she smiled in triumph. "Remind me never to get less hot, not make you love me anymore, and to **never ever** get on your bad side again". Mike said as he remembered something.

"Oh and speaking of bad sides…how's your cheek? it looks really red and not like when you're blushing". Mike asked and laughed it his last comment as her cheek got redder because of a blush. "I-It's fine". Amanda said as Mike not believing her reached over and gently touched her cheek making her jolt up hitting Mike's head in the process.

"Oh My God, Mike are you okay?". Amanda asked as Mike rubbed his hurt forehead for any blood but found nothing. "Yea…all except for the concussion I'm fine". Mike said playfully being snarky as Amanda rolled her eyes and Mike's eyes filled with concern again. "Amanda…your cheek is **not** fine; we need to get you some ice". Mike said to her and she looked at him weirdly.

"Uh…Mike where are we going to get ice from?". Amanda asked looking at him as he thought for a minute. "Well they should have a nurse or something here…and anyway if they don't I could just throw you in the **ice cold** water at the beach". Mike said rubbing his hands together evilly as Amanda rolled her eyes. "Try me". She whispered in his ear as he froze a second before coming back to reality.

"Come on let's get some ice for your cheek". Mike said as Amanda groaned until she got an idea in her head. "Well…how about we go to the movies today and I get ice cream and use it on my cheek, it's delicious and it helps". Amanda said and Mike gave her a look at her cleverness. "Yea…that's smart, Which movie do you wanna see?". Mike asked her as they walked into the movie theater together.

"Um…I don't know, to tell you the truth I've never thought of it until now". Amanda said truthfully as Mike chuckled. "Don't worry…why don't we see…The Adventure Movie I here that's cool **and** its 3D". Mike pleaded as Amanda smiled. "Why not". Amanda said equally excited as Mike to see the Movie.

"Okay…I pay for the food". Mike confirmed as they walked up to the ticket booth and Amanda paid for the tickets as she continued talking with Mike. "Only if I get to pay for the tickets". Amanda said slyly as Mike rose in eyebrow. "Well seeing as its kind of too late to argue…". Mike trailing off and Amanda smiled as they reached the counter.

The guy at the counter turned around and Mike looking at him noticed he looked about their age. _Oh no not again_. Mike thought to himself rolling his eyes and Amanda oblivious to Mike's frustration started to order but not before she gave him two dollars as he looked at her weirdly. "Um…a large popcorn and **two** small ice-cream containers, one Chocolate Chip and the other Oreo". Amanda said to the guy as Mike finally understood.

"Ok popcorn and two ice-cream containers, coming up". The guy said actually looking Amanda in the eye not at her chest. _That's weird_. Mike thought to himself as the guy turned back around handing them their food, Amanda carrying the popcorn and Mike the Ice-cream as they handed the lady their tickets and heading towards where their movie was playing in theater three. "Wow!". Mike suddenly exclaimed beside Amanda as she slightly jumped. "What?". Amanda asked curiously looking up at Mike raising her eyebrow. _She's so cute_. Mike thought to himself before replying.

"I think he's actually the first guy we've meant that hasn't hit on you". Mike said smiling in satisfaction as Amanda looked at him with a sympathetic look. "Well think again…I think he slipped his number into the popcorn". Amanda said taking out a little slip of paper from her popcorn and handing it to him.

"Well we won't be needing that will we?, and anyway its sort of a choking hazard for a piece of paper to be **in** your popcorn". Mike said ripping the paper up and throwing it away as they entered the theater as they bought their 3D glasses.

*One hour later*

Mike walked quietly into he and Amanda's room carrying Amanda in his arms bridal style while she was sleeping like a baby. _I guess the movie wasn't as interesting as I thought. _Mike thought as he laid Amanda down on the bed bringing the covers over her body. Mike crawled into the bed next to her after changing and setting the alarm clock for 12:00. ?

*12:00 a.m.*

"Amanda…Amanda…". Mike whispered to Amanda as Amanda slowly opened her eyes looking up to find Mike staring down at her, she gave him a confused as she looked at the time. "Mike its twelve a.m., why are you up? And more importantly why did you wake me up?". Amanda asked as Mike took her hand literally pulling her out of the bed as she stood up.

"I'll tell you later, just go get ready I put your clothes in the bathroom". Mike said rushing her into the bathroom as she unwillingly walked in feeling very confused, Mike smiled in triumph.

*Five minutes*

Amanda came out of the bathroom dressed in white short-shorts and a white tank top with a big pink heart on it also wearing her mother's necklace and Mike's, Mike smiled and wolf whistled as Amanda blushed and smirked.

"Well you do have good taste in clothes and I'm not just talking about me, you look pretty good yourself". Amanda said referring to Mike who decided to go shirtless and wear his black and red basketball shorts below the waist showing off his black boxers at the top.

Mike smiled and thanked her as they went into silence and Amanda looked at him confused. "Well…". Amanda trailed off trying to get Mike to tell her. "Well…what?". Mike asked as Amanda looked at him in disbelief. "Well why did you wake me up in the middle of the night to get ready?". Amanda asked as a look of realization crossed Mike's face.

"Oh, well…you're not going to like this but me and Owen read your diary". Mike said as Amanda face turned red and was going to yell at him before he cut her off. "And before you yell and or hit me I just wanted to say Owen made me do it…but it was for a good cause because I read that someday you wanted to walk across the beach barefoot at sunset with the guy of your dreams…and I was hoping he was me". Mike said a little scared and hopeful.

Amanda thought for a minute on to kiss him or yell at him before coming to a decision. "Well as much as I want to yell at you for reading my diary…". Amanda trailed off as Mike took a step back. "I admire your sensitivity of making my dream come true". Amanda said to Mike as he smiled at her taking a step toward her.

"Oh and you are him". Amanda said as Mike stepped really close now. "I'm glad to know". Mike whispered wrapping his arm around her waist as she rubbed a crossed his abs smiling as she lifted up on her toes and pecked his lip.

"Tease". Mike whispered in her ear as he pulled away and Amanda smirked. "Well…shall we go and make your dreams come true?". Mike asked motioning toward the door as Amanda's smile got wider. "Yes we shall". Amanda said as they quietly walked out of the hotel room. "Hey uh…Amanda if you don't mind me asking, Where'd you get the idea of this anyway?". Mike asked as Amanda blushed slightly as she wrapped her tiny arms against Mike's waist.

"Well…I actually got the idea from a movie I watched, I thought it looked pretty cool so I said 'What the heck if they can do it so can I with my dream guy' which is you". Amanda said blushing in embarrassment as Mike snickered at her childishness. "Wow, very mature Amanda". Mike said sarcastically still laughing as Amanda unwrapped her arms from his waist and gasped playfully as she hit his bicep, giggling.

"Shut up"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mike and Amanda finally arrived at the beach both of them now barefoot walking on the sand. "Mike?". Amanda asked as Mike looked down at her nodding for her to continue. "Y-you didn't read anything else in my diary did you?". Amanda asked nervously as Mike grinned. "Oh no I would never invade your personal space like that". Mike said as Amanda let out a deep breath.

"Good". She said as they went into silence until Mike broke it. "Tinsel teeth". Mike squeaked out as he burst out laughing and Amanda went wide eyed. "**Mike!**, you read my childhood nickname when I had braces and kids teased me!, how could you!". Amanda yelled at him shocked as Mike stopped laughing immediately.

"I'm sorry Amanda I didn't think it would hurt you that much". Mike said sympathetically as Amanda looked up at him. "No, Mike its okay I have a confession to make myself". Amanda stated smirking as Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well what would that be?". Mike asked smiling as he pulled Amanda closer them wrapping his arm around her. "Your dad likes to talk a lot". Amanda said as Mike slowly unwrapped his arm from around her looking down at her in confusion still keeping the smile on his face though. "W-what do you mean?". Mike asked nervously as Amanda's smile got wider. _Please don't let my dad had said anything embarrassing_. "Oh nothing…Pizza Face". Amanda said bursting out laughing as Mike's smile faded and his eyes widened.

"Awe man I told him not to say anything embarrassing to my friend and especially to **you**". Mike whined as Amanda laughed more and more. "Oh you think this is funny". Mike said as Amanda nodded wiping tears from her eyes as Mike smirked. "Well I'll show you funny, come here". Mike said grinning as he started walking closer to Amanda and she stopped laughing as she started backing up smiling back at him.

"Mike I'm warning you if you tickle me I'm never gonna forgive". Amanda said backing up more as Mike stalked toward her more. "I think it's a little too late for your warnings Mrs. McKay". Mike said walking toward her more as she shook her head backing up. "What if I say please?". Amanda said as she backed more and Mike grinned. "Too late". He whispered as Amanda ran and he ran after her as they both laughed.

*Two Minutes Later*

"Got ya". Mike yelled as he wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist from behind pulling her into him her back to his front as Amanda squealed and he tightened his grip around her kissing her cheek. "You are **very** fast". Mike complemented as Amanda giggled smiling. "It's because I'm just **that** awesome". Amanda said cockily as they both smiled at each other and Mike unwrapped his arms from her waist as they both lay down on the sand Mike's arm now wrapped around her shoulder.

"You know Mike when I'm with you I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world, you seem so…perfect". Amanda said pecking Mike on the lips as he smiled wider. "Well, thank you…it means a lot to hear that from a girl I've been crushing on since fifth grade". Mike said as he heard a gasp from beside him.

"What?". Mike asked as Amanda pointed out toward the ocean. "The sunset". Mike said looking out at the sunset and looking back at Amanda who was looking at him dreamily. "It's beautiful…Mike thank you for bring me out here tonight it was…fun". Amanda said smiling turning back towards the sunset and Mike smiled as they watched the sun go down. After a while of just sitting in comfortable silence, Amanda yawned tiredly as Mike smiled at her.

"I think it's time for little tinsel teeth to go back to bed". Mike whispered to a half asleep Amanda as he lightly laughed when she punched his arm. _Even when she's asleep she can punch harder than Big Show_. Mike thought picking Amanda up bridal style, carrying her back to the hotel.

*Saturday afternoon*

It was a rainy day and Mike and Amanda decided to spend the day inside and have an inside picnic for lunch. "Ok…I think I'm going to go down to the hotel's kitchen and pick up the food on this list". Mike said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door but Amanda stopped him. "Do you have to go?, I mean we could call room service or something". Amanda said not wanting Mike to leave her.

Mike sighed and opened the door before turning to Amanda and talking. "Amanda…as much as I don't want to leave you here alone, I don't think room service is going to be able to carry all this food". Mike said referring to the list in his hand as he looked up and smiled at Amanda. "And anyway if anyway **dares** to step foot into this apartment besides me, I'll be here in a heartbeat". Mike said smoothly as Amanda giggled and blushed.

Mike and Amanda stood there awkwardly before Amanda pulled Mike by his collar and kissed him **hard** as Amanda pulled away all too quickly. "Hurry back". Amanda whispered to an awestruck Mike who was wide eyed and almost tripped out the door. "O-okay". Mike said almost tripping again making Amanda giggle and give him a little wave before closing the door.

Amanda sighed already bored being alone in a huge room with nothing to do, then she thought of something._ Maybe I can make that call now_. Amanda thought as she hesitantly picked up the phone sitting on the bed. _Maybe I should practice first_. Amanda thought to herself as she dialed the number but didn't push talk as she started to talk in the phone.

"Hello, My name is Peggy…Sue and I have this friend…no, that's not right". Amanda said hanging up the phone before taking a deep breath, picking it up again, and dialing again only this time she actually hit the talk button without realizing. "I um…have this friend her name is Nicole Green and her D-dad abuses her…she ran away but…I think you can help her…Ugh! I can't do this". Amanda said slamming down the phone as tears streamed down her eyes.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

Amanda sat on the bed as she heard a knock on the door. "Amanda it's me!". Amanda heard Mike call from outside the door as she quickly wiped her tears away. "Mike you have a key!". Amanda called back as the door opened and Mike stepped in with two other room service men behind him and Mike passed them some of his food that was in his hands telling them to set them in the other room.

Mike sat down on the bed beside Amanda as she smiled up at him but Mike could see it was fake. "Amanda what's wrong? Were you crying?". Mike asked and Amanda looked at the ground as Mike got more concerned. "Amanda…No one **came** into this room right?". Mike asked carefully as Amanda smiled a real smile. "No Mike no one came into the room…I just tried making that phone call...but I couldn't do it…I'm sorry". Amanda said as Mike looked at her with sympathy.

"Don't be sorry Amanda, take your time". Mike said genuinely smiling and Amanda smiled back as they both leaned in to kiss before being interrupted. "Excuse me mam". One of the room service guys said talking to Amanda. "Uh…yes?". Amanda asked as politely as she could because they interrupted the kiss as Mike shot glares at him.

"W-well I just wanted to say that you're **very** beautiful". He said stuttering nervously as Amanda smiled and stood up and walked over to him as Mike stood up and watched from a distance. "Awe thank you that's so sweet". Amanda said quickly kissing him on the cheek as his cheeks turned red eyes wide as the other man pulled him out of the door. Amanda turned back around to see Mike frozen.

"What?". Amanda asked as Mike snapped out of his state crossing his arms. "You just had to kiss him didn't you?". Mike said as Amanda sighed at his statement but smiled. "Oh come on Mike it wasn't like that I mean it's not like he was hitting on me and anyway I thought it was cute and sure he liked me but I only being nice when I kissed his cheek besides he looked like he was about 13 or 14 years old". Amanda said truthfully as Mike uncrossed his arms but still looked at her in disbelief.

_I know something that will make him believe me_. Amanda thought to herself as she walked to Mike slowly. "Mike you should already know that…I don't want a boy…what I **want** is a **man**". Amanda said flirtatious licking her lips as she pulled Mike closer to her by the front of his collar as Mike nervously gulped.

"Are you a man Mike?". Amanda asked raising an eyebrow in a sexy way as Mike's face turned redder and he started breathing really hard. "Y-yes, I think so". Mike stuttered as Amanda smirked at his statement. "Then show me how much of a man you are". Amanda said as Mike no longer being able to hold back crashed his lips into hers as they kissed they slowly fell back onto the bed, Amanda on top of Mike as Mike deepened the kiss more Amanda moved her hand down and... 'KNOCK KNOCK'.

Mike groaned as someone knocked on the door and Amanda rolled off of him also with an annoyed look on her face. "It's like even when were alone we still can't get any alone time". Mike said getting up and walking towards the door opening it as his eyes went wide Amanda wondered who could be at the door. "Mike, who is it?". Amanda asked as Mike to shocked to talk stepped from the door way to let the person in, Amanda looked up to see…"The cops". Amanda said gasping as Mike gave her a confused look.

"Uh…is there something you want to tell me Amanda". Mike said closing the door as Amanda shook her head slowly. "No…did you call the cops?". Amanda asked as Mike stood beside her and the cop stood in front. "No…did you?". Mike asked and Amanda thought over it for a minute. _No I just practiced I couldn't have talked with the real police_. Amanda thought to herself before replying. "No…I don't think so". Amanda said as the cops interrupted them.

"Excuse me, my name is Officer Davis and young lady I believe you did call". Officer Davis said as Mike and Amanda shot each other confused looks. "What?". They both said in union as Officer Davis started to speak. "Well actually…we got an unknown call back at the station that was explaining situation of abusive dad to a Nicole Green". Officer Davis said as a look of realization crossed her face and Mike still looked confused.

"What?". Mike said again as he turned to Amanda and Amanda sighed and explained. "Well when I was practicing on the phone I might have pushed the talk button on accident and they must have tracked the phone here". Amanda said as Mike nodded in realization to her predicament. "Well Amanda…I think it's time to tell the truth". Mike said in sorrow as Amanda nodded and sighed in defeat.

"I know".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So let me get thing straight, **you** were the one who called and **you **are the friend". Officer Davis said making his way towards the door. "Yes...Oh and my name is Amanda...McKay". Amanda said as her and Mike followed him towards the door. "Mmhmm and I need your dad's name and this young man's name". Officer Davis said writing down information on his notepad as he pointed to Mike.

"My dad's name is David McKay". Amanda said then looking at Mike not sure if she should give him his name but Mike cut in. " Mine is Mike Fukanaga, boyfriend". Mike said smiling at Amanda as he took her hand. "Ok...I have everything I need so that's all you have to do is stay out of public or if not that then stay with your boyfriend or a protector and leave the rest to us". Officer Davis said opening the door as he shot them a smile before walking out.

"You Kids stay safe and lock the doors, they don't have security here you know". He called over his shoulder before turning around. "Thank you!". Mike called before letting Amanda go into the apartment first before him and locking the door. "Well, I guess since I don't see anyone else around here than your big strong boyfriend will be protecting you". Mike said smiling victoriously at Amanda as he sat on the bed beside her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Cocky are we? Well I guess I'll have to go find my big strong boyfriend because I don't see him here, excuse me". Amanda said jokingly as she got up from the bed making her way to the door before Mike pulled her back down on the bed and she smiled. They both burst out laughing which continued on for what felt like hours before they went silent.

"So are you okay?...you know with the whole cops finding your dad". Mike asked her and Amanda smiled as she pecked him on the lips. "I'm fine Mike...I think it's time anyway, I just hope they find him because I'm sick of hiding and being scared". Amanda said as Mike nodded in agreement.

"Yea...but you know what...as long as I am with you I'm always happy". Mike said in a slight nervous voice as Amanda smiled. "Aww Mike that is one of the reasons I love you, you are just so cute". Amanda exclaimed as Mike's face turned red and they both lay back on the bed. "I love you Amanda McKay". Mike said looking into her eyes. "And I love you too Mike Fukanaga". Amanda replied back as they both smiled.

"Forever". They both said in union.

*Sunday Morning*

After going through their morning routine Amanda and Mike were ready for the day ahead of them not knowing if it will be good or bad. "So…What should we do today?". Mike asked Amanda as they were walking out of the hotel, she thought for a minute before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't really know, what **can** we do?". Amanda asked and Mike looked at the hotel map before replying. "Well…we could-". Mike started but stopped when he looked over noticing Amanda was glaring at something.

As he looked over to where she was glaring at and saw just what he expected, _Julie_. Mike thought to himself as he quickly grabbed Amanda's hand and walking the other way Mike hoping Julie didn't see them. "Good she didn't see us". Mike said exhaling as Amanda looked back and saw Julie coming their way. "Just remember if I get sent to prison, I'm bringing you down with me because **you** jinxed it". Amanda said as she took her hand away from Mike's turning around crossing her arms.

Mike gave her a confused look and she sighed before turning him around so he could see Julie walking up to them. "Oh…". Mike said as Amanda smiled and giggled at his cluelessness but all that quickly faded when Julie reached them. "**I guess that slap wasn't enough to get 'stay away from Mike' through your tiny bat brain!**". Julie yelled getting into Amanda's face and Mike quickly taking Amanda's hand again more forcefully this time trying to pull her away from Julie but Amanda gave him a look so killer that he quickly let go but stood by her side just in case, he knew when Amanda was angry no one should mess with her.

"**Why don't you just fricking back off!**". Amanda yelled obviously trying to control her temper as Julie smirked sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you something sweetie, you might as well give up because **when** Mike drops you he'll come crawling back to me and I'll welcome him with open arms". Julie said as she skipped over to Mike wrapping her arms around his bicep.

"As much that would hurt and suck…that **won't **happen so you can keep dreaming". Amanda said then pushed Julie away from Mike. "Well Amanda nice come back…but speaking of sucking…". Julie trailed off looking at Amanda before looking at Mike and then looking down as Amanda's eyes went wide and Mike's as he covered himself with his hands. "**Don't even think about it!**". Amanda yelled as Julie eyes were still trained on Mike's friend.

"Too late". Julie said grinning as Amanda clenched her fist lunged for Julie before Mike jumped in the Middle of them. "Whoa Okay this is going too far…I am settling this right now". Mike said to them the turned to Julie. "Julie…you're a pretty, talented, smart-". Mike started but got cut off as Amanda elbowed him in the ribs and Mike looked at Amanda wide eyed mouthing 'What did I do?' before turning back to Julie.

"Girl and you don't need to chase after guys who are already taken…when you could have guys chasing after **you**…you don't have to do this, go out date other guys and have fun…you better than this, trust me". Mike said sincerely as Julie looked up at him smiling. "Really?". She asked excitement in her voice as Mike **and** Amanda nodded this time and Julie smiled thankfully at them both.

"You know what; I'll try that…thank you Mike". Julie said smiling genuinely as she hugged Mike and Mike hugged her back and as they let go Mike stepped out of the way so Julie could face Amanda who now had more of a happy look on her face. "Amanda…I'm sorry for all the trouble me and my brother has caused you guys…I really am a nice person trust me…please forgive me, truce?". Julie apologized holding out a hand for Amanda to make her call to.

Amanda just smiled and shook her hand. "Truce". Amanda said truthfully and Julie said another apology before saying bye and walking away as Mike and Amanda stood there in silence for a while. "So…that was interesting". Mike said breaking the silence as Amanda nodded in agreement. "Yea it was…but I'm glad we called a truce". Amanda said and Mike silently nodded as a few minutes past Mike felt someone hug him squeezing him tightly and as they let go Mike rose in eyebrow. "Uh…not that I didn't like It but why'd you just hug me?". Mike asked gently taking Amanda's hand as they continued walking and Amada giggled smiling up at him.

"I don't know I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me". Amanda said giving his hand a little squeeze as Mike in return smiled intertwining their fingers together. "Don't worry about it Amanda, your presence is enough". Mike said as Amanda blushed looking at the ground but quickly shooting up as Mike started talking.

"So do you just wanna go get a smoothie or something and just walk around talking?". Mike asked finally coming up with an idea as Amanda courtesy smiling. "Sure that sounds fun". Amanda said as Mike looked at her grinning as he saw the smoothie cart outside. "Ok…I'll race you to the smoothie cart!". Mike yelled already taking off towards the cart. "Hey! Oh It Is So On!". Amanda yelled smiling as she ran after him.

*5 Minutes Later*

"Ha, I won". Mike said sipping taking a sip of his smoothie as Amanda gaped. "No! You cheated, you ran before I did". Amanda said taking a sip of her smoothie this time as Mike smiled. "Yea your right…". Mike trailed off and Amanda gave him a triumphant look as he continued. "But you did run in front of me when I ran into that kid on accident and I still beat you so ha ha". Mike said with his own triumphant look.

"Fine you won". Amanda said sighing in defeat but just as quickly as it appeared it faded and was replaced with a smile. "So Mike what do you want to talk about?". Amanda asked as they walked on the through the hotels tour walk holding hands. "How about we play the question game". Mike said and Amanda nodded excitedly. "You go first". Mike said and Amanda nodded as she thought to herself. _I don't want to ask anything too personal but not too easy either….Oh I've got it!_. Amanda thought to herself as she began speaking.

"What's the best advice you've ever received". Amanda asked and Mike raised his eyebrow in thought. _This is a really hard question I've received a lot of advice good and bad…Hmm_. Mike thought for a second before remembering one that influenced him a lot. Mike stopped walking taking Amanda's both hands in his looking into her eyes.

"When you love someone, there is no amount of distance between you two that can stop you from loving her, real love doesn't just fade away or turn off like switching on and off a light and even though many of us in the world would like for it to when things go wrong or when the love you feel is causing you pain, but we must remember that there are always risks in giving someone your heart". Mike said still looking into Amanda's now teary eyes as he wiped her tears away Amanda smiled at him.

"That was the most amazing love advice I've **ever** heard Mike!". Amanda squealed enveloping him in a hug and he grinned as she let go and they continued walking. "Where'd you get that advice from anyway?". Amanda asked as Mike raised his eyebrows. "Uh…Amanda that's two questions". Mike stated as Amanda looked at him in disbelief. "Come on Mike I wanna know…please?". Amanda asked taking a sip of her smoothie as Mike sighed in defeat. _I got to learn to say No to this girl_. Mike said as he replied to Amanda's earlier question.

"Owen". Mike said as Amanda's face went into total shock as she nearly did a spit take and her eyes widened. "Owen! You mean our Owen!". Amanda yelled in awestruck as Mike nodded In conclusion to her statement. "Yea he can be really deep sometimes". Mike said as Amanda nodded slowly whispering 'Wow' under her breath. Mike and Amanda walked in silence for a while as they threw their empty smoothie cups in the trash Amanda remembered.

"Oh it's your turn Mike". Amanda said as Mike nodded and thought for a minute then smiled. "Ok…I have a question for you". Mike said grinning as Amanda looked at him weirdly. "Ok…that is the point of this game, but shoot". Amanda said excitedly as Mike nodded his head and began speaking.

"What is the most extremist thing you've done before?...besides you know all of this running away crap". Mike said smiling and Amanda blushed as she began talking. "Well...it was 4 years ago when I was 12, we had a carnival for our school fund raiser and...I signed up for the kissing booth which I don't know why because no one liked me but I thought just maybe someone would be my first kiss". Amanda stopped sighing and looking Mike in the eyes as she continued to talk.

"So after several hours I was about to quit when...this guy came up to me, I could tell he was sort of a geek but I thought he was kind of cute...anyway he paid his dollar and we leaned in to kiss but unfortunately before my lips touched his my braces got stuck to his lip and as we kept trying to pull apart but my braces kept drawing more and more blood from his lip as he screamed and cried his faced turned pale, by then there was a huge crowd surrounding us laughing and that's when it happened...". Amanda trailed off as Mike raised an eyebrow and Amanda looked at the ground.

"What happened?". Mike asked really into the story now as Amanda looked at him with guilt in her eyes. "Well h-he eventually passed out either from all the blood he was losing or the embarrassment...and once the paramedics came and got us unattached...". Amanda stopped again and sighed with a sad look on her face.

"When they were putting him in the back of the ambulance he opened his eyes, just for me, and he whispered the most amazing thing to me, I just feel so bad about it". Amanda said as Mike looked at her curiously as to why she feels bad.

"What did he say? And why do you feel bad?". Mike asked as Amanda looked at him and her face went from confused to sad again. "I feel bad because I-I don't remember **what** he said, I regret not visiting him at the hospital, **AND** not talking to him ever again because I know what he said made my heart flutter...I just wish I knew where he was today, I have a lot of things to say to him as well as apologizing...you know he DID have a familiar sparkle in his eye...I-I just don't remember". Amanda said with a puzzled look and guilty look as Mike shoved his hands in pocket as he stayed quiet looking down at his shoes and Amanda quickly looked at him. "Oh Mike I didn't mean to-". Amanda started but Mike cut her off as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her pulling away before Amanda recovered from her shock to kiss back. "What-". Amanda started but Mike cut her off with the words she's been dying to hear for years.

"Don't feel bad for me Amanda McKay, I've been watching you, how beautiful you look all the time, your laugh, your smile, your personality and I would say more if I wasn't about to pass out again but I just wanted to say even when I get bullied and beat up every day I think of you and smile because...you're the reason my life seems so perfect even if it isn't...I'll love you Amanda forever...Oh and my names M-". Mike said then looked at Amanda as her eyes went wide at his statement and he smiled sincerely.

"I knew you looked familiar when I met you...Y-you're him". Amanda said smiling and Mike nodded as Amanda rose an eyebrow. "But what I don't understand is why I didn't catch your name at the end". Amanda said as Mike blushed and chuckled. "Well before I could finish telling you my name I kind of sort of maybe...passed out". Mike said blushing not liking his sensitive side at all.

"Awe Mike you don't have to be shy in front of me…although it is cute". Amanda said pinching his cheeks and he slapped her hands from his face as his cheeks turned red Amanda giggled even more. "Ha ha very funny". Mike said jokingly as he smiled down at Amanda and she smiled back as it was silent for a while as they continued walking. "I think we should start heading back our hotel room". Mike said looking at his watch as Amanda nodded and they turned around to walk back down the trail to the hotel.

"Ok…but I like this game so let's keep going, it's my turn". Amanda said beaming as Mike grinned and nodded. "Ok".

*Back in the hotel room*

"Ok last question". Amanda said and Mike nodded for her to continue as she smiled giddily. "Do you have any other songs that you wrote for me or yourself? I can't help myself I just love your songs, your so talented Mike". Amanda asked and Mike smiled to himself then looked back at Amanda. "Well….I have one more song that I wrote for Y-you when me and you were just friends". Mike said and Amanda blushed as they both sat on the bed beside one another.

"Well…can I hear it?". Amanda asked as Mike slightly blushed looking down at the floor then back to Amanda. "Are you serious? I can't do that…I-I'm sorry". Mike said looking guiltily at her as she groaned. "Oh come on Mike you've did it two times already, why not now". Amanda whined as Mike pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Correction, the first time you walked in on me and the second time I did it outside of the door so really none of the times I did it literally in front of you". Mike said crossing his arms in satisfaction as Amanda shook her head. "Mike please? I believe in you that you can do this, do it for me Mike". Amanda said honestly as Mike thought to himself. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to do one song in front of her_". Mike thought his eyes scanning Amanda seeing how she was pleading him with her eyes. "Fine, but this is for you meaning you owe me one". Mike said as Amanda started jumping up on the bed excitedly as he rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed his guitar as he sat back down on the bed. "This song is called 'On My Mind'". Mike said smiling as he started strumming his electric acoustic guitar plugged to his amp.

_I'm sleeping through the day, _

_ I'm trying not to fade but every single night I've just been lying awake _

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_The moment that we meant I didn't know yet_

_That I was looking at a face I'll never forget _

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feel it_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to be best_

_I want to be worst_

_I want to be the gravity in your universe and I,_

_I want to be there to help you fly_

_(I'll help you fly girl)_

_Oh, the longer that I wait_

_The more that I'm afraid_

_That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_

_Cause I, I finally realized _

_That I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me a chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feel it_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_Girl I can't live without you_

_I can't think straight without you, now_

_So tell me what should do _

_If I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I gotta know you feel it_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_You're on my mind all day and night, oh _

_Cause you are on my mind_

Mike finished the song looking up at Amanda who squealed and leaned in kissing him, which lasted for about thirty seconds before she pulled away. "Mike that was Amazing!". Amanda yelled as Mike chuckled at her excitement. "Well thank you, I'm glad you like it, it's your song anyways". Mike said smiling as Amanda kissed him again quickly before pulling away. "You're Amazing you know Mike, I'm so grateful that I have you". Amanda whispered hugging his waist as Mike stroked her hair,

"I'm grateful that I have you too Amanda"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was kind of a slow day for Mike and Amanda, Mike was sitting on the bed playing with his phone and Amanda was sitting on the dresser legs crossed reading a book. "I am so bored". Mike finally said in their silence falling back onto the bed dramatically. "Yea me too, even though this book is good". Amanda said looking up at Mike as he sat up then going back to reading her book. "I didn't know you wore glasses?". Mike said surprised gesturing toward her black crystal framed glasses as Amanda looked up from her book again and smirked. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mike". Amanda said flirtatiously with a wink as she went back to her book.

Mike looked taken back for a minute before he replied back. "Oh well tell me more because believe me, **I** want to know everything". Mike said flirtatiously back as Amanda looked up from her book raising her eyebrow as she sat her book down on the stand. "Oh really". Amanda said smirking as he walked closer to her and putting his hands on either side of her on the dresser and just as they leaned closer the door opened, Mike and Amanda quickly pulled away as Mrs. Johnson came through the door.

"Oh heyyy...Mrs. Johnson". Mike said awkwardly rubbing his neck as his face was red as well as Amanda's as he grabbed Amanda's hand helping her off the dresser. "Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something?". She asked equally embarrassed as Mike and Amanda. "N-no…No um what did you need?". Amanda asked stuttering as her and Mike walked over to Mrs. Johnson.

"Well I have a problem…I just got this new phone to y'know to update and not be like an old person and I can't seem to learn how to set the background, could you kids please help the old woman out?". Mrs. Johnson said giggling as Amanda and Mike smiled at her. "Sure". Amanda said as Mrs. Johnson thanked them before taking out an Iphone out of her pocket.

"Oh that's the same phone I have, I can help you". Amanda said as she handed her the phone and smiled. _I was hoping my little Amanda bear could help_. Mrs. Johnson thought as Amanda showed her how to set the background.

"So which picture do you want as your background?". Amanda showing her all the pictures on her phone as she pointed to one picture of a man dressed in a tux, a women in a wedding dress, and a little girl holding the man's hand while the other held a teddy bear as Amanda set it and gave her back her phone. "You know I couldn't help but notice that, in that picture those people looked very familiar and not to sound crazy or anything so did the bear". Amanda said out loud but mainly to herself as she thought some more a voice interrupted her.

"Oh that picture was taken when I was married that was my husband and my little girl but she's older now about your age". Mrs. Johnson said with a sort of mysterious look that neither Mike nor Amanda didn't miss. "Oh well that's a nice picture". Amanda said deciding to let it go as Mrs. Johnson smiled as she made her way out the door.

"That was…weird". Mike said as Amanda nodded her head in agreement before replying. "Isn't she always". She said and this time it was Mike's turn to nod his head in agreement. They both were in silence for a while before the door cracked open again. "Excuse me but there is a person by the name of Allison out in the lobby that says she knows you". The man from the front desk said pointing to Amanda as Mike gave him a confused look.

"Sorry but we don't know any-". Mike started but Amanda cut him off smiling an excitement. "Omg yes! Let her in!". Amanda screamed and Mike gave once again turned to her giving her a confused look as the man smiled before hurrying out. "Whose….Allison?". Mike asked but before she could answer someone came running through the door almost tackling Mike making him quickly step out of the way.

"Amanda!". Allison screeched really big excitement in her voice smiling as Amanda replied back. "Allison!". Amanda screeched back as they both hugged. "Ahhhh...". They both started screaming before cut them off ears covered. "Guys!". Mike yelled over their screams and they both immediately stopped their screaming as they turned to him arms crossed and killers glares. Mike visibly gulped as he started talking.

"I-I mean girls". Mike stuttered out chuckling nervously as they both gave him a knowing look before they turned back to each other and Mike sighed in relief. _Two girls in the room with __**one **__guy is not a good idea…well actually it is but I don't believe in that stuff_. Mike thought as he joined in their very intense conversation.

"So...Amanda whose your hot male friend over here?". Allison said jokingly as Amanda giggled but looked at her in confusion. "I thought you knew my 'hot' male friend already". Amanda said smiling as Allison raised an eyebrow looking Mike up and down. "Well...he **does** look familiar…". Allison trailed when suddenly her eyes went wide.

"What is your last name!?". She yelled looking shaken and surprised as Mike smirked. "Let me give you a hint 'If you don't do what I tell you I **will** tell the whole school including Amanda about a pizza face geek like you having a crush on the non-pizza face flawless Amanda McKay the most popular girl in school'". Mike said glaring with a fake girly accent as Allison rolled her eyes and Amanda's eyes went wide.

"Wait!, Who? What? When? Where, and How?". Amanda asked confusion in her voice as Mike and Allison both looked at her before turning back to each other. "Do you want to tell her?". Mike asked sarcasm in his voice but he didn't wait for her to reply before talking.

"Well it all started in 5th grade when Allison Parker here found out or more like listened in on me and Owen's conversation when we were talking about my crush on you…". Mike trailed off glaring at Allison before turning back to Amanda and speaking. "But to sum it all up she blackmailed me and I had to do whatever she wanted and I mean **EVERYTHING**…". Mike cringed. "Until she moved away and I was released from the bear cage". Mike said laughing as Allison glared but turned back to Amanda.

"Why haven't I heard about you hanging around with Mike the tike". Allison said laughing this time as Mike laughed sarcastically and Amanda looked flustered for a second. "Well sure I did…don't you remember when I was telling you about how cool it is to have two guys being my best friend…". Amanda trailed off trying to hint her but she just gave her a confused look as she kept going.

"One is like my overprotective brother and the other one is like my overprotective jealous boyfriend…". Amanda trailed off again but Allison raised an eyebrow as Amanda groaned. "The overprotective jealous boyfriend one is cute and his name is Mike Fukunaga". Amanda said as Allison's face showed realization before she gave Amanda a disgusted look.

"How could you be friends with this 'Dirty Sewer Rat' let alone be best friends with him". Allison said as Amanda gasps at her words before speaking. "Allison!". Amanda yelled in total shock as Allison shrugged and responded. "What?, it's the truth". She said and Amanda was about to say something before Mike cut her off. "No its okay Amanda...I mean come on Allison you don't hear me complaining about her hanging out with you". Mike said as they both gave him confused looks.

"What?". Amanda and Allison said at the same time with a raised eyebrow as Mike smirked.

"Yea I mean, she didn't get her rabies shots yet". Mike said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he chuckled. "Mike!". Amanda yelled at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What I thought it was funny". Mike said still laughing his head off as Allison punched him in the arm and he immediately shut up. "Ow! You punch almost as hard as Amanda!". Mike yelled holding his arm as both girls laughed at his unmanliness as they started to talk again and Mike just sat down again playing on his phone.

*10 Minutes Later*

"Ugh! I'm bored again so…let's go". Mike said as he took Amanda's hand and started walking towards the door before Amanda pulled her hand back and looked at him curiously. "Uh Mike…where are we going to go?". Amanda asked crossing her arms as Mike thought then smiled at her. "Well me and you can go down to the gym and you can watch me workout with my shirt off". Mike said his grin growing wider as Amanda looked down blushing.

"How would that be fun for me?". Amanda asked looking at him as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief of her sentence. "Come on, you know it would be **really** fun for you…and anyway I didn't hear a 'No'". Mike said as Amanda's face turned redder. _He would look so sexy shirtless and sweating I would just…No! Amanda focus_, _self-control_. Amanda thought to herself as someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Um…Ok…that was weird". Allison said as all three of them walked out the room door and they looked at her confused. "W-what do you mean?". Amanda asked a little nervous of what her reaction would be if she found out that her and Mike were dating. "Well it almost seemed like you and naughty…the smurf was flirting in there". Allison said in full confusion then snorted when she saw the shocked look Mike gave her for calling him a 'Smurf' before Mike smirked and started to speak.

"Oh and by the way I'm not Amanda's best friend...I'm her boyfriend". Mike said then burst out laughing as her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. "What!". Allison yelled turning from Mike to Amanda as Amanda looked down in silence but both Mike and Allison could see her blushing. "Amanda?...". Allison trailed off and Amanda looked up at her nervously as they all walked out of the hotel with no destination in mind.

"Ok yes he **is** my boyfriend…I mean anyway I didn't know you guys were 'Mortal Enemies for Life', I'm sorry but...I love him". Amanda confessed as she could see Mike smirking in the corner of her eye. "Yes it is I, her kind, loving, and might I add SEXY boyfriend". Mike said as Amanda turned to him raising her eyebrow. "I never said you were sexy". Amanda said smiling as Mike raised his eyebrow.

"So you don't think I'm sexy?". Mike asked in a flirtatious voice and he moved closer to her as she visibly gulped and lightly moaned. "M-maybe I-". Amanda stuttered out but got cut off as she turned around to an angry voice. "**AMANDA!**, how could you do this to me!?. Allison yelled and Mike took Amanda's hand as Amanda smiled sheepishly and Allison Gagged. "Like they always say...all is fair in love and war, you can't fight love Allison...the heart wants what the heart wants". Mike said nodding his head as he wiped fake tears from his eyes as he smirked slyly and Amanda mouthed 'sorry' towards her knowing it was all true what he said.

"I think I'm gonna puke". Allison said referring to how 'Lovey Dovey' they were being together which only made Mike's smirk just get wider. "Then go ahead, you can puke all you want but you still won't change what we have". Mike said as Allison got over her shocked stage and now she was smiling which creeped Mike out as he raised an eyebrow. "You know I guess this **is** a win, win situation because I can do this". Allison said and Mike looked really confused now. "What?". Mike asked but she just smirked as she turned to Amanda.

"So Amanda...remember last year when you dated that really superhot football player, I think his name was...Cameron". Allison said smirking trying to push Mike's nerves and Amanda grew nervous as she slowly looked over to Mike who shrugged. "So what, I don't care...because she's with me now". Mike said as he wrapped his arm around Amanda but both girls **knew** he was trying to control his temper but Allison continued to talk.

"Well...don't you remember when you guys were about to **DO** **IT** in the closet at the party at Jake's house last year". Allison said as Amanda's eyes went wide and Mike slowly unwrapped his arm from her shoulders and moved away from her as he started turning red, his fist clenching so hard they were white, and he was shaking violently. Now Allison's eyes were wide as she looked at his figure shaking.

"Whoa! Your boyfriend looks really mad, like he could kill". Allison said wide eyed as Amanda looked over to her. "Yea I've never saw him this mad before". Amanda said as they both slowly made their way towards him. "Why would you say that, me and Cameron would never do that together". Amanda said trying to calm Mike down as Allison looked at her sarcastically.

"Oh yea that's right I forgot he was pressuring you". Allison said and Mike's face turned red his fist turning whiter. "**HE WAS!**, and anyway you are not helping". Amanda said as Allison put her hands up in surrender. _Ok Mike get a hold of yourself you're in the presence of two girls who are extremely close to you_. Mike thought to himself then took a deep breath as he relaxed then looked up at them guilty. "I'm sorry…Amanda…". Mike said as they finally started walking out of the hotel.

"Mike are you sure you're okay?". Allison asked surprising Amanda and Mike then he smirked. "Of course I'm okay, you little baboon". Mike said laughing as Allison glared at him before speaking. "I don't know why I even try being nice to you, messed up at birth". Allison fired back laughing as Amanda stifled her giggles as Mike turned to her shocked. "Amanda!". Mike yelled shocked as Amanda kept laughing but responded.

"I-I'm S-sorry M-mike". Amanda said through laughs as Allison laughed along. Soon the laughs died down and both girls continued a conversation. "So…did you meet anybody here yet?". Amanda asked as Allison started to think to herself before replying. "Not that I can remember…Ohh but I did meet this really, really cute guy in the lobby that asked me out!". Allison shrieked as both she and Amanda started squealing excitedly. "**Oh My Gosh, what is his name and on a scale from one to ten how cute is he!**". Amanda screamed as Mike frowned as he looked at her. "Um…Amanda why would you, **sweetie**?". Mike asked through clenched teeth but Amanda just swatted him away as they continued talking.

"Well his name is Flint Forester and for the cute part let's just say he's everything and more!". Allison screamed and they both started screaming not caring about by passers looking at them weirdly. "WOW he must be **really** cute and…wait did you just say Flint?". Amanda asked as Mike and her looked at Allison wide eyed as she raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"Yea…do you guys know him?". Allison asked and Amanda and Mike both nodded their heads before Mike spoke. "Yes, yes we do and more than we would like to…Flint Forester". Mike said as you could practically hear the anger in his voice. "That's my name don't wear it out". Someone said behind them as they all stopped walking and turned around to come face to face with Flint who started walking closer to them making Mike protectively wrapped his arm around Amanda pulling her closer.

"Although, You two can wear it out anytime and…". Flint trailed looking down to his towards his 'friend' before continuing. "…And anywhere if you know what I mean". He said raising his eyebrows up and down smirking mischievously as Mike's face reddened. "**What do you want Flint**?". Mike asked aggressively his grip tightening around Amanda but not enough to hurt her as Flint's grin just got wider.

"Oh don't worry Mikey I'm not here to start any trouble…". Flint said pausing as Mike glared at him for using his 'nickname' before continuing. "I'm just here to invite you **all** to my party today at 8:00 don't be late or you'll miss my big entrance, now I've got to go invite some more ladies". Flint said winking at Amanda before turning around and walking away as they all stood there shocked. "Did he just invite us or matter of fact **me **to **his** party?". Mike asked completely shocked as they turned around and started walking the opposite direction Flint went.

"Yep, and I am super excited, I **LOVE **parties even if it is Flint's". Amanda said as Mike nodded his head and shrugged. "Yea…I guess it could be fun". Mike said and Amanda nodded excitedly before shouting 'Yes' very dramatically as Mike looked at her weirdly. "Why'd you do that? You know you don't need my permission". Mike said and Amanda looked at him in disbelief and even Allison did.

"Mike, me and you both know you wouldn't let me go to that party by myself with boys swarming all over the place". Amanda said and Allison nodded her head in agreement as Mike chuckled smiling. "You know me so well". He said taking her hand and lacing their fingers together as Amanda laughed. "Shut up". She said jokingly then everything fell into silence before Amanda broke it.

"So…Allison are you going to the party with us tonight?". Amanda asked her as Allison turned to her with a shocked look on her face. "Of course I am, he's so hot and sexy I can't wait to get my hands on him". Allison said with a dreamy look in her eye as Amanda looked at her weirdly this time. "You still like him? even after he flirted with another guy's girl and practically every girl here". Amanda asked in disbelief as Allison quickly nodded her head.

"Yes if anything I like him more, I like him still because its just harmless flirting…I mean wouldn't it be cool if you could just go up to a random guy and flirt with him while your boyfriends sitting right there". Allison said and Amanda just stared at her in skepticism but she could feel Mike tense and she turned around to see him looking very frightened as she put her hand on his bicep rubbing it.

"Don't worry Mike I won't try to change you or break up with you for a guy like that…". Amanda trailed off before turning toward Allison. "…it's disgusting". Amanda finished as Allison shrugged in response. "Hey, you have your hobbies, I have mine". Allison said and Amanda nodded her head in agreement.

"So…what are we going to do in the mean time before the party?". Allison asked as a light bulb went off in Mike's head.

"I know this carnival about 10 minutes from here, we could walk". Mike said as both girls nodded in agreement. "Sure…just try not to scare the kids alright". Allison said smiling as Mike gave her a sarcastically look. "Oh yea I'll try not to but if I do I'll just show them something funny, do you wanna see it?". Mike asked and Allison raised her eyebrows but nodded her head anyway as Mike smirked.

"Look in the mirror"

*7:58, At the party*

Mike, Amanda, and Allison were by the punch bowl talking and just watching people dance, bopping their heads to the music. "You know Amanda, you really look beautiful tonight!". Mike yelled over the music referring to Amanda's dress she wore a black sash and pink tulle strapless dress with black heels, as Amanda smiled shyly. "Well thank you Mike, you look very handsome tonight". Amanda said smiling referring to Mike who was wearing an all black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a skinny black tie, black skinny jeans, and black Sw1 skate shoes from supra.

Mike smiled and winked at her as she blushed in response, then Mike's eyes traveled over towards Allison who was standing silently checking out boys who walked by and Mike sighed when he actually for once got her attention as she raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously. "As much as I hate to admit it, and I really do, you look pretty good tonight too". Mike said saying the last part through clenched teeth like it was hard to get out referring to her dress as she was wearing a pink sash and white tulle strapless dress.

Allison smiled at the compliment. "Well that's a first, thanks for the compliment Mike". Allison said as Mike sighed rolling his eyes in the process. "Yea, yea, don't get used to it". Mike said shoving his hands in his pockets as something vibrated in his pockets he took his phone out. _Huh, unknown number_. Mike thought but pressed the talk button anyway.

"Hello?". Mike asked raising an eyebrow but as the voice spoke it sent chills down his spine. "We meet again Mike". The voice said and Mike's eyes narrowed. "What the fudge do you want!?". Whispered/yelled into the phone excusing himself from the girls and walking out into the hall.

"You know what I want, **I want my daughter!**". The voice yelled into the phone as Mike got angrier. "Well you **can't **have her, you never will, you lost her!". Mike yelled as the voice chuckled and Mike raised an eyebrow. "That's where you're wrong…I'm here Mike…don't be surprised, I'm watching you, Amanda, and her little friend so which one should I take out first…". The voice said laughing as Mike's eyes went wide as he quickly dropped the phone running back into the ball room.

"Amanda!".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Amanda! We've got to get out of here, there's no time to explain, let's go!". Mike yelled trying to catch his breath as other people around them stared but didn't say anything; he finally reached Amanda and Allison who looked at him weirdly. "Um…What?". Amanda asked as Mike sighed in frustration. "There's no time to explain, we have to go!, just trust me please!". Mike yelled as Amanda stood there stunned and confused as Allison started talking.

"But-". Allison started but Mike cut her off when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder then picked Amanda up bridal style as he started running for the door. "**MIKE!**". Amanda yelled but Mike kept running with both girls in his arms.

*Back In The Room*

Mike, Amanda, and Allison all were sitting on the bed as Mike and Amanda starting telling her the story about Amanda's dad as Mike turned to her. "Are you sure?". Mike asked not wanting to upset her more than she already was. "Yea, its fine I don't mind it". Amanda said smiling and blushing as Mike wrapped his arm around and she snuggled into his chest inhaling his cologne. _Besides my dad following us I am truly happy again, more than I've been in a long while, not that I can say the same thing about poor Allison right now though_. Amanda thought to herself looking over to Allison who looked scared and ready to puke.

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Oh My Gosh!, I can't believe Mr. McKay did that I always thought he was a very nice man". Allison shocked and angry after Amanda and Mike told her what was going on, Amanda turned to Mike shocked. "So let me get this straight…my dad called you and…he's here". Amanda said whimpering the last part as she started to hyperventilate; Mike quickly wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Well don't think of it that way…I mean he could be here, here, or he could just be watching us from the distance…". Mike trailed off looking as terrified as Amanda as he continued.

"…With his huge AK 47…just planning on killing one of us or all of us-". Mike started staring off into the distance and Allison cut him off as she could see tears started to form in Amanda's eyes. "Mike! Stop it! You're not helping!". Allison yelled and Mike quickly coming to realization looked down at Amanda determination in his eyes.

"Amanda I am not gonna let him hurt you! I promise on my life". Mike said and Amanda nodded smiling as she wiped her tears from her eyes. "I love you Mike". Amanda whispered kissing his cheek as he smiled in response. "So **what** are we gonna do?…we can't stay in here forever hiding". Allison asked and Mike smirked his famous 'I have an idea' look. "What we need is a plan!". Suddenly yelled making Amanda jump in the process.

"Well then what** is** the plan Genius?". Allison asked and Mike looked at her in thought and then sighed as he replied. "I don't…have one". Mike said as both girls sighed in defeat and frustration. "Well I guess we'll just have to sit here in tell we come up with one". Amanda said and Allison and Mike agreed as they all went into thought.

_Boom! Boom!_ , they all were startled by loud banging sounds coming from the other side of the door as they jumped from the bed standing up and both girls squealed as the lock started moving. "D-don't worry…it'll be F-fine". Mike stuttered a little scared himself but he knew what he had to do._ I am the only __**man**__ in the room anyway_. Mike thought and the lock started to move more as Mike jumped in front of both girls like a protective shield as they hid behind him.

"Why don't we just call the police?!".Allison yelled as she continued before they could talk. "And by the way, I don't have service on my phone here". Allison said and Amanda turned to her before replying back. "Well don't look at me, my phone died and I lost my charger". Amanda said as they both turned to Mike who turned around to them with a guilty look.

"W-well, you see I-I maybe…might've kind of…sort of-". Mike started stuttering nervously but Amanda cut him off. "Spit it out Mike!". Amanda yelled and Mike quickly replied. "I dropped it in the hallway when I was running to save you…girls". Mike said quickly but before the girls could retort back the door suddenly creaked open as the hurriedly turned around.

They all held their breath as…**Flint** walked into the room, Mike's face reddened, Amanda crossed her arms, and Allison beamed. "Whoa I'm feeling some negative vibes in here…". Flint said smirking jokingly as he closed the door behind him and walked towards them. "Flint! What are you doing here; we thought you were…never mind". Amanda said and Flint raised his eyebrows smirking.

"You just thought I was your knight and shining armor coming to rescue you from the **very** overprotective dragon but the truth is…I am him baby". Flint said flirtatiously as he reached a hand out to touch Amanda's cheek but Mike quickly slapped it away as Flint slightly Flinched but never the less he still grinned that grin only he could do.

"Amanda baby…How do you control yourself around me?". Flint asked cockily and Amanda knowing Mike wasn't going to reply back for her because right about then he looked like he was trying to control his anger and the next things coming out of his mouth would be fire. "Well maybe it's because I'd rather eat human pancreas". Amanda said starkly and Mike chuckled before whispering "burn" and laughing more as even Allison laughed at the comment and Flint gave him a sardonic look as Mike got serious.

"Anyway…**WHAT **are you doing here?". Mike asked glaring at him as Flint just brushed him off ignoring his question. "Why can't we just be friends again Mike?". Flint asked with a grin on his face as Mike looked at him in disbelief. "Uh hello?, Where have you been in **dipwad land, let's get one thing straight here, I was never your friend and never will be, and you know why**". Mike said fiercely stepping a step closer towards Flint but Amanda kept a hand on Mike's arm so he didn't go further.

"Sorry…". Mike trailed off then sighed putting a forced smiled on his face. _This is for Amanda, Mike_. Mike thought to himself before speaking. "So what are you doing here Flint?". Mike asked as nice as he could as Flint grinned. "Well just to let you know, you are so whipped…but if you must know when I was walking through the halls to find you people for missing my big entrance I found someone's phone…". Flint trailed of looking at Mike who seemed to be in a mixture of sad and angry as he continued.

"I saw a picture of you and Amanda on the wallpaper and I knew it was yours…so I thought maybe I should take it…but I thought to myself 'Na…that wouldn't be fun'…so I thought about just destroying it…". Flint trailed off looking at Mike's expression as he saw Mike raise his eyebrows daringly and Amanda looked at Mike smiling when Flint mentioned him and her as his wall paper.

"But…I decided it would be wrong so…". Flint said taking Mike's phone out of his pocket and handing it back to him as Mike awkwardly smiled. "Uh t-thanks I guess". Mike said and Flint just shook him off. _Huh, maybe we could be friends_. Mike thought smiling. "Just consider it as a gift…remember that, so the next time I ask you if I could have Amanda…remember the favor". Flint said smoothly as Mike rolled his eyes. _And were back…there's the Flint I know_. Mike thought to himself as Flint began speaking.

"Oh and I almost forgot…There's this creepy man on the phone looking for you, I didn't want to hang up and be rude but he's still on there". Flint said and Allison and Amanda's eye went wide as Mike put the phone on speaker. "Hello?". Mike asked as Amanda's dad chuckled. "Well Mike it seems like you helped me by caging all of you in one room...what an idiot…I see you". Amanda's dad said from the other line and Mike could tell he was drunk as the girl's gasps in shock.

"Just leave us alone we already talked to the cops". Mike said through the phone then hearing a ticking noise like a clock. "Time is running out Mike…bring me what I want, you have 72 hours, don't let **anyone** out of the room or in, or else". Amanda's dad said through the phone before the phone line went dead. "Oh great …just great now were stuck in here counting down the days before our death". Amanda said as her and Allison sat down on the bed with hopeless expressions on their face.

"Look I don't know what creepy dudes talking about or what you guys are so gloomy about but if you guys aren't coming to my party than I can't not be at my own party so…see ya later". Flint suddenly spoke up and started heading towards the door before Mike's eyes went wide. "Wait! Flint you can't go out there or…I'll die and-". Mike started but before he could finish Flint was already practically skipping towards the door.

"Well then I don't care if you die". Flint threw over his shoulder about to open the door before Mike stuck his foot out making Flint trip and fall in the process. Flint groaned when he hit the floor as Mike walked over in front of him and picked him up by his collar so half of his body was on the floor and half was in the air when Mike picked him up by his collar. "Actually if you walk out that door I die, Amanda dies, and Allison dies…so let me rephrase that, you **won't** walk out that door or even attempt to **got it**". Mike said then let go of his collar as Flint hit the ground again but quickly got up brushing his clothes off and suavely walked over to the bed, picking up a magazine, and laying down next to Amanda and Allison who was sitting staring at him like he was crazy.

_Too close_. Allison and Amanda thought to themselves ironically at the same time before awkwardly scooting farther away.

"Don't be shy…I won't bite". Flint said reaching out for them as Mike sat in a chair across from them closes to the door protecting them and watching as he crossed his arms and replied. "Touch either one of them and you'll regret it". Mike said aggressively then looked taken back at his own words.

_Did I just take up for Allison…huh I guess she's growing on me like a little sister_. Mike thought as Allison watched him with a questionable look but he just shook his head as they both continued to do what they were doing as Mike pulled out his phone playing games.

*One Hour Later*

"This is **not** cool man!". Flint yelled throwing the magazine he had in up in the air and groaning when it came back hitting him in the face as Mike sighed. "For the hundredth time, we get it Flint!, but there's nothing we can do…unless you have a plan". Mike said raising his eyebrows as he set down the bat that he had found and Flint smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do…how about we just call the police with your phone". Flint said in an apparent tone and Mike rolled his eyes. "Well smart one, the 'creepy dude' you're talking about hacked my phone so I can't make any calls…so there goes that plan". Mike said then he thought about it as Flint shrunk down onto the bed again. _Wait I have an idea!...why am I saying this to myself?_. Mike thought to himself then smiled.

"Wait, I have an idea!...maybe if I can get into my phone I can make an emergency called which blocks hackers". Mike said as both girls and Flint's heads shot up excitedly as Mike worked with his phone. It took about ten minutes before he finally got to it. "Yes!, ok I got it!, who should I call?". Mike asked excitedly.

"Call the police…no scratch that call my sister!". Flint screamed excited and all of them walked over to Mike as all of their smiles dropped and looked at him. "You are so delusional, no way are we calling your sister". Allison said as Mike and Amanda looked at her with raised eyebrows and gratefulness as she shrugged.

"What? I don't like him anymore…he a jerk to you guys". Allison said then she looked taken back at her words. _Did I just take up for Mike…huh guess he's growing on me like a big brother_. Allison thought to herself before smiling as Flint looked at her defensively.

"Hey! I'm right here!". Flint yelled but they ignored him before talking again. "Anyway…she's right we are not calling her because I only can make one phone call for emergencies". Mike said but Flint just shook his head then replied back. "Yea but…my sister would know what to do". Flint said reaching for Mike's phone but Mike pulled it away quickly.

"That would be good…but I can assure you that calling the police would be much better". Mike said as both of the girls agreed and he started dialing but Flint sighed. _Its worth a shot…even it kills me_. Flint thought gulping before he quickly snatched the phone from Mike's hand then ran away dialing his sister's phone.

"Flint! Give me the phone!". Mike yelled running after him just as he jumped over the bed following him. "Sorry! I can't! Busy!". Flint yelled holding up the phone to his ear as his sister finally answered. "Sis, get to. Mike. Amanda. Room. Now". Flint said between breaths before hanging up just as Mike got to him.

**"What is your problem!? I mean what do you want from me!...you know what don't answer that!".** Mike said angrily pushing Flint back making him drop Mike's phone and stumble back a couple feet. Flint glared angrily before pushing Mike back a couple feet seriously surprising him. **"Do you wanna know what my problem is?! My problem has always been you! I mean I could never have what you have!**...You have Amanda…A-and everything". Flint yelled finishing his rant as Mike stepped closer pushing him farther into a wall.

Amanda and Allison stood shocked at the scene that was going on Allison more than Amanda she's been through it like four times. "Amanda, shouldn't we be stopping them?". Allison whispered/asked worried as Amanda hastily shook her head. "No, don't ever…I did that once and got hurt". Amanda whispered back but worried too as Allison looked at her shocked. "Wait a minute, Mike hurt you?". Allison asked as Amanda looked at her in disbelief.

"What no, Flint did but…on his behalf it was an accident and he **tried** to apologize if you know what I mean". Amanda said as they watched the two boys yell and push each other back and forth. "I hate that guy". Allison whispered as Amanda turned to her before replying. "Tell me about it". Amanda whispered back before they turned back to the fight.

**"Well maybe if you weren't such an arrogant, deceitful, desperate, impulsive, conceited, annoying, jerk!...**". Mike yelled then closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "...not to mention you trying to push up on **other people's **girlfriends". Mike said then taking a step back from him as both came up beside Mike as Flint shook his head.

"**See**, there you go again you're just greedy, you have not only one but **two** girls…why can't we share?, why can't I have Amanda first?". Flint said grinning wildly as Mike's face grew red again. "Why are you so difficult, it's because she doesn't want you". Mike said evidently but Flint as always ignored it asking his obvious question. "How do you know she doesn't want me? She never said it out loud". Flint said smirking and then winked at Amanda who looked at him disgustingly before speaking.

"Flint get it through your head, **I don't want you**, and did you just not hear me make the comment about eating human **PANCREAS**? Or are you just that conceited". Amanda said crossing her arms. _I know it's a little mean, especially for me but come on…this is Flint were talking about here_. Amanda thought to herself rolling her eyes at him.

"Probably the second suggestion...sorry I tend to block out all your bad comments about me out and replace them with 'I want you so bad flint, ohgod I-". Flint started but Amanda cut him off by putting her hand up to stop him. "Ok…enough of your R-rated fantasies…I'm sorry but **IT. IS. NEVER. GONNA. HAPPEN**". Amanda said as Flint shrugged then smirked dropping back down on the bed and picking up the magazine before looking back over to Amanda.

"You'll come around". Flint said then turned back to his magazine as they all frustrated sighed but went back to where they were before, but this time Amanda sitting on Mike's lap and Allison sitting in a chair beside them as they all talked, just waiting…waiting to be rescued…or to be demolished.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, 11: 50

"Where the heck is your sister!". Mike yelled wrapping his arms around Amanda whose head was on his shoulder trying to sleep as Flint shrugged. "How would I know?". Flint said then getting up and walking into the bathroom as Mike sighed. "Amanda…are you okay?". Mike whispered in her ear soothingly as Amanda lifted her head off his shoulder smiling.

"Yea…I just can't sleep, I think I'm gonna walk around until I eventually get tired and pass out". Amanda said getting up from Mike's lap as he nodded. "Good luck with that". Mike said and Amanda gave him a thumbs up and started walking in circles in the middle of the room as Mike and Allison looked at each other before turning back to Amanda and raising his eyebrow.

"Um Amanda…Do you think that's the best idea?". Mike asked as Amanda stopped and looked up at him. "Yea I guess you're right". She said then sat on the bed laying back and taking Flint's magazine looking at the page he stopped on before stifling a giggle. "What?". Mike asked as he and Allison looked at her curiously as she walked over to them showing them the page as she read it aloud.

"'Ways to be like Justin Bieber' ". Amanda said and they all burst out laughing as Flint walked back into the room looking at them curiously but it took one look around seeing his magazine in Amanda's hands to figure it out. "Really Flint you want to be like Justin Bieber?". Amanda said in a teasing tone throwing the magazine back on the bed.

Flint rolled his eyes walking over to them. "So what if I want to be like Justin bieber?...I mean you can't tell me that you don't think he's cute". Flint said crossing his arms a crossed his chest as Amanda shrugged in response. "I guess he's kind of in a cute puppy kind of way cute but usually…well guys just don't like him because they thinks he's well…y'know". Amanda said hinting him and Mike and Allison nodded in agreement as Flint's eyes went wide.

"Hey!, Justin Bieber is **not** like that". Flint said defensively as Amanda put her hand on his shoulder before replying. "Keep telling yourself that, buddy". Amanda said jokingly in fake sympathy as they all laughed again and Allison gave Amanda a high five. "I can't believe Flint Forester is obsessed with Justin Bieber". Mike said in between laughs as Flint rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea, yea whatever because when you all are old and wrinkly I'll still be looking as hot as ever and in you girls case a…girlier version of him!". Flint yelled but that only made them laugh harder as he rolled his eyes again picking up the magazine and slumping back down onto the bed. Their laughing died down a little later as now Amanda and Allison were standing up off to the side talking and Mike was on his phone trying to unhack his phone.

"Dude really, **where** could your sister be?". Mike asked right as some burst through the door as all their eyes went wide it was…**Julie**. "I thought it was locked". Amanda mouthed toward Mike who shrugged and got up to lock the door before backing up from a two close Julie. "Aww Mike…missed me…don't worry I'm here now". Julie said stepping up to Mike so they were chest to chest as Mike took a step back and Amanda looked at them with a raised eyebrow but let it continue.

"I-I thought you were over m-me". Mike stuttered out nervously as Julie shook her head anxiously taking another step forward. "Oh **I was** until...every guy here turned me down". Julie said frowning but as quickly as it came it disappeared and she was back smiling again as she walked closer to Mike who was now leaning against a wall listening to her story, looking look he just saw a ghost.

"You know right about now I'm wondering if I should just go out there and get myself killed to take myself out of my misery...". Mike trailed off nervously backing up as Julie stepped closer."...but I know I have at least **ONE** this to live for". Mike finished looking over to Amanda lovingly as she blushed and he walked over to her completely forgetting the psycho trying to get close to him.

He took her hand as he leaned in but Amanda gasped and Mike looked at her confusingly before Julie jumped in the air tackling Mike and completely knocking him off his feet as she fell on top of him and Mike looked at her wide eyed as she smiled down at him.

"Dang girl!". Mike finally yelled before gently pushing her off him. _She still __**is**__ a woman...I think_. Mike thought to himself getting off his feet dusting himself off as he reached a hand out to help Julie up before stepping far away from her and sitting on the bed with Amanda and Allison as Flint walked up to his sister.

"Great...what could be worst then being stuck in a room with the Forester siblings and...". Mike trailed off frustrated as he looked over to Allison and sighed. "...Actually just the Forester siblings". Mike finished off as Amanda looked at him shocked as well as Allison. "Wait so you're okay with me being here?". Allison asked smiling gratefully as Mike smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Yea, you know what the heck...little sister". Mike said smirking as Allison smiled back and Amanda getting up from the bed jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes! I knew you two would get it sooner or later!". Amanda yelled and Mike and Allison looked at each other than her confused and raising their eyebrows and getting up from the bed standing beside her before speaking. "What?". They both said in union with amused expressions on their face as Amanda giggled a little before replying. "Well I figured…either you guys became friends or one of you eventually kills the other". Amanda said jokingly as they all excluding the Forester's not knowing what was going on started to laugh contagiously and their laughs died down as they all silently glared at each other. Mike and Flint, Amanda and Julie, and Allison at both Julie and Flint before Mike broke the silence.

"So Flint…you know what that means right?". Mike asked and Flint raised his but smirked. "It means… I get your sister and your girlfriend?". Flint asked excitedly smiling widely as Mike looked at him in disbelief. "In your dreams Flint, that means **STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND MY GIRLFRIEND**". Mike yelled then they all laughed at Mike's overprotectiveness.

"How am I gonna stay away from them if were in the same room?". Flint asked cleverly smirking as Mike thought before replying back. "Well then stay on the opposite side of the room". Mike retorted back smirking as Flint thought. _Smart…are we?_. Flint thought grinning before replying.

"But what if the creepy dude comes in the room and we have to move to the same side of the room...then how am I?". Flint asked loving that Mike was finally playing the snarky game with him. "Then move to the other side of the other side of the room". Mike said smirking at the taken back expression on Flint's face but never the less he replied back with another snarky comment. "But what if he sets that side on fire?". Flint asked as now Amanda and Allison were standing on the side laughing to themselves.

"Then move to other side of the other side of that other side of the room". Mike said now getting annoyed but Flint always having to win continued. "What if he's on that side?". Flint said as Mike sighed in frustration before replying. "Then move to the other side of the other side of the other side of that other s-". Mike started but got cut off by a yelling Julie.

"**SHUT UP**, both of you, **JUST SHUT UP!**". Julie yelled as they all looked at her shocked and her cheeks reddened of embarrassment as she looked around noticing a speechless Mike before feeling guilty. "Oh My Gosh! Mike I am **so** sorry I yelled at you like that, it will never happen again, I promise". Julie said wrapping her arms around him into a hug as Mike tried really hard trying to pull away. _Wow this girl is strong…but not as strong as MY girl_". Mike thought to himself just before he felt someone pull him away from her and taking his hand lacing their fingers…Amanda.

"**Don't touch my boyfriend**". Amanda said aggressively as she let go of Mike's hand and sat down on the bed as Julie rolled her eyes before grabbing Mike by the tie pulling him down to her level. "You know you want me Mike, just say the words…when you're ready". She whispered seductively then letting go of his tie and walking away towards her brother as Allison walked up to Mike. "Wow that girl has got it bad for you". Allison said as Mike looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Yea right, that **girl** gets around a lot". Mike replied back as they both sat on the bed next to Amanda who looked around before speaking. "We **all** look tired…I think we should head to bed". Amanda said as they all started getting comfortable on the bed before they heard Julie a yelling.

"Yea! I want to-". Flint started, looking at Amanda lustfully but Mike cut him off already knowing what he was saying. "No-". Mike started but got cut off by Amanda who said. "Yes" at the same time, as he looked at her shocked and confused. "What?". Mike asked as Amanda looked at him an unwillingly look in her eyes before answering his unwanted question.

"Well... I mean come on Mike lets be real here, it's not like their enjoying all of this either...they're being held hostage too". Amanda said as Mike thought about it before sighing in defeat. "Fine...but 'SF's' on one side and 'AMA's 'on the other". Mike said as everyone turned to stare at him weirdly before Allison put up the 'G' sign and Mike looked at them all in shock.

"I am **NOT** a geek just because I made up code names". Mike stated in his defense as they looked at him with disbelieve showing. "Amanda?". Mike asked looking over to her as Amanda looked at him sympathy and amusement in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mike but...you kind of are...". Amanda trailed off smiling nervously as Mike looked at her shocked. "But-". Mike started but Amanda quickly laying a hand on his, shook her head cutting him off.

"...but I love you anyway". Amanda said smiling as Mike smiled back kissing her cheek. "I love you". Mike said his cheeks a little red from the crowd watching them as Amanda blushed before replying. "I love you too...". Amanda trailed off before smirking evilly and continuing. "...My little geek man". Amanda said then burst out laughing with Allison as Mike looked at her with a fake shocked look on his face as he put his hand up to his heart.

"Well, I think you just earned yourself a...visit from the tickle monster!". Mike yelled that last statement as he jumped on Amanda rolling them over onto their sides as he tickled her and both of them laughed as the rolled. _Aww, they are so in love...I better be the bride's maid at their wedding_. Allison thought watching them as the Forester's just gave them disgusted looks before they both cleared their throats completely stopping Mike and Amanda as they sat up and Mike glared at them.

"Is there a problem?". Mike asked sarcastically through clenched teeth as Flint nodded. "Actually yes, as I matter of fact there is a problem". Flint said and Mike stepped closer to him raising his fist. "Do you wanna solve it?". Mike said stepping even closer about to take a swing before Amanda walked up to him pulling him back. "Let it go Mike...it's not worth it". Amanda said looking Mike in the eyes as he nodded and they walked back to their side of the bed and everyone got in, Julie beside Flint, Flint beside Mike, Mike beside Amanda, and Amanda beside Allison all of them on top of the covers.

"M-mike I'm c-cold". Amanda said looking up at Mike who smiled down at her before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her up so she had her head on his chest and he had his arms tightly around her. "Thanks". Amanda whispered snuggling into Mike as he smiled even though he knew she couldn't see it as he kissed her head in response as he felt her breathing even out and he sighed sadly before whispering to himself.

"We're all prisoners...we have to get out of here".


End file.
